


On Stranger Tides (Traducción)

by loove1995



Series: A Pirate's Life For Me [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Emotional Sex, First Love, Forbidden Love, M/M, Malec, Pirates, Prince!Alec, Smut, angsty angst, pirate!magnus
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-04-18 02:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loove1995/pseuds/loove1995
Summary: Alec le besaba como siempre, desesperado en necesidad pero al mismo tiempo tierno, con toda la fuerza de un hombre enamorado. Fue Magnus el que se separó, acariciando la mejilla de Alec.– Voy a extrañar esto, – dijo, con la voz rota. – Cuando volvamos a Alicante. –– Yo también, – Alec tragó, recargando su frente en la de Magnus. – Pero se que podemos lograrlo, tu y yo juntos. –Mientras tuviera el amor incondicional de ese extraordinario hombre, su pasión detrás de las puertas y su sensibilidad al conocer al verdadero Magnus, Alec no tenía de que preocuparse.¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar?Continuación de "Dead men tell no tales"Traducción de la historia del mismo nombre de Lecrit





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [On Stranger Tides](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10537392) by [Lecrit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lecrit/pseuds/Lecrit). 



El sonido del metal chocando contra metal rompía a través del tempestuoso viento, y Alec se agachaba para esquivar la espada de su hermano. Sostenía la espada fuertemente y con un perfecto balance en su postura, justo como Hodge le había enseñado. Había esquivado el golpe de Jace con facilidad, por lo que la sonrisa burlona de Jace le confundió.

– Estás distraído, – Jace bromeó, y la espada de Alec tambaleó por el siguiente golpe de Jace.

Dio un paso hacía atrás y giró los ojos cuando su hermano sonrió lleno de arrogancia. La espada de Alec, esculpida a la perfección con gemas y el signo de la familia real, brillaba por la luz del sol mientras contraatacaba de vuelta.

– Lo que solo será más vergonzoso para ti cuando pateé tu patético trasero, – Alec se defendió, haciendo que Jace chasqueara la lengua.

– ¿Es el amor lo que te tiene tan preocupado, hermano? – siguió molestando. – ¿Ya no soy suficiente entretenimiento para ti? –

Alec bufó, sus espadas volvieron a chocar. Jace era un peleador experto, quizá hasta mejor que Alec, pero era demasiado arrogante, hablaba mucho, aunque Alec sabía que era para distraer a su oponente. Pero Alec hace mucho se había hecho inmune a sus trucos.

– ¿Son celos los que oigo en tu voz? – Alec siseó burlón. – Sabes que no tienes que competir con Magnus por mi afecto, ¿cierto? –

Una punzada de sorpresa pasó por los ojos de Jace por un segundo, casi cayendo por el golpe de Alec, pero rápidamente se recuperó.

– No por la misma clase de afecto, eso seguro, – Jace bromeó, tomándose un segundo y fingiendo pensar. – Aunque ahora que recuerdo tu tenías un pequeño crush por mi cuando éramos adolescentes. –

– La adolescencia es la etapa de pensamientos estúpidos, – Alec contraatacó, casi perdiendo el balance al chocar con la cubierta, donde Jace se las había arreglado para conducirlo. – Ya soy más listo. –

– Como dije, – Jace se burló, sonriendo mientras apuntaba hacía donde Alec estaba arrinconado. – Distraído. No puedes dejar de pensar en Magnus lo suficiente como para ganarme una batalla. –

La mirada de Alec fue hacía atrás de su hermano, y su sonrisa se hizo igual de grande que la de Jace. – Es como si estuviera en todas partes, – dijo, benévolamente.

Incapaz de ocultar su deleite, vio como Jace era arrojado al piso, mostrando un rostro de total sorpresa. Y a su lado, estaba Magnus, pateando la espada lejos y con las manos en la cadera.

– ¡Eso es trampa! – Jace protestó, recuperándose de su asombro.

– Solo si hay testigos, – Magnus replicó, lanzándole una mirada juguetona a Alec.

– Yo no vi nada, – dijo Alec, encogiéndose de hombros.

– Me agradabas más cuando estabas enamorado de mi, – Jace gruñó, aceptándola mano de Magnus que le ayudó a ponerse de pie. – Pirata, – se quejó.

– Gracias, – respondió Magnus, divertido. – Estamos a tres horas de la isla Dumort, cariño, – añadió, mirando a su novio. – La tripulación ya comienza a agitarse. –

Aunque Alec también estaba emocionado, sabía que la tripulación tenía otras razones. La Isla Dumort era conocida por su libertinaje y poco respeto a lo moralmente aceptado. De acuerdo a Magnus, era una locura de libertad y los mejores cocteles del mundo.

Alec nunca había estado ahí, su familia no había pisado el lugar desde hace mucho. Pero era el último paso para su misión diplomática. Y por eso era su entusiasmo, no por un par de noches de comportamientos desvergonzados.

Un último paso para volver con su obstinada hermana, su inteligente hermano, su madre y su padre, el Rey, quien a pesar de que Magnus fuera un pirata, le había permitido ir en la misión. Aunque nunca lo aceptaría, incluso extrañaba a Clary.

Ese año había sido increíble, suficiente para satisfacer sus ganas de aventura por un tiempo. Y lo mejor había sido que Magnus había estado con él, y Jace, su hermano y mejor amigo. Habían viajado por todo el reino, descubriendo nuevas culturas y el mundo que Alec algún día gobernaría, había comido cosas nuevas, escuchado nueva música, había conocido lugares maravillosos.

Todo había sido increíble, pero Alec estaba feliz de ya casi volver a casa, sabiendo que el juicio contra La Clave había finalizado y Magnus podía volver a la capital de Alicante, Idris, como un hombre libre.

Alec veía el horizonte recargado en la cubierta cuando Magnus se paró a su lado, recargando su mano junto a la de Alec, pero sin tocarse.

Entre su tripulación, todos sabían la naturaleza de relación, era obvio. No podían ocultarlo y era difícil mantener sus manos lejos del otro cada noche, además de las miraditas que se lanzaban en el día. Con el tiempo se habían vuelto mejores ocultándolo, pero sus sentimientos solo habían crecido.

Alec había aceptado que no había forma de dejar de amar a Magnus. Aun más cuando supo que Magnus sentía lo mismo. Aun así, intentaban mantener las pruebas de afecto en público nulas. Primero porque en algunos territorios no eran bien vistas y segundo porque aun no sabían si era algo que podrían mantener cuando Alec se volviera Rey.

Eso aun era otra guerra que tendrían que luchar, pero Alec estaba preparado, con solo tener a Magnus a su lado. Y Magnus nunca rechazaba un buen desafío.

Magnus le miró y Alec se perdió en sus ojos, sonriéndose uno al otro, con solo el mar de testigo. Así se quedaron por un gran rato, viendo el horizonte, hasta que pudieron distinguir la isla. Y luego volvieron a su camarote.

Alec esperó hasta que cerraron la puerta para tomar a Magnus de las caderas, atrapándole contra la puerta y cubrir sus labios. Magnus soltó un jadeo de placer, tomando el cabello desordenado de Alec y jadeándolo.

Alec le besaba como siempre, desesperado en necesidad pero al mismo tiempo tierno, con toda la fuerza de un hombre enamorado. Fue Magnus el que se separó, acariciando la mejilla de Alec.

– Voy a extrañar esto, – dijo, con la voz rota. – Cuando volvamos a Alicante. –

– Yo también, – Alec tragó, recargando su frente en la de Magnus. – Pero se que podemos lograrlo, tu y yo juntos. –

Magnus sonrió, jalando el cabello de Alec entre sus manos. – Me gusta su forma de pensar, Alteza. –

– Te gustará mucho más cuando sepas lo que estoy pensado ahora mismo, pirata, – Alec replicó en un susurró, apretando las caderas contra las suyas y conduciéndolo a la cama.

– ¿Qué tal si me ilustra? – Magnus ronroneó, lleno de lujuria, haciendo temblar a Alec.

Las manos de Magnus descansaron en el pecho de Alec un segundo, antes de empujarlo hacía la cama, sonriendo mientras se subía sobre su amante, arremetiendo contra sus caderas. Alec le jaló del cuello, uniendo sus labios de nuevo, siempre anhelando su sabor a mar, dulce y sándalo que le caracterizaba.

Mientras tuviera el amor incondicional de ese extraordinario hombre, su pasión detrás de las puertas y su sensibilidad al conocer al verdadero Magnus, Alec no tenía de que preocuparse.

_¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar?_

 

*

 

La Isla Dumort no era lo que Alec había imaginado. Era peor.

Las calles estaban llenas de basura y hombres y mujeres tomando. Había uno que otro animal perdido o abandonado por sus borrachos dueños. El olor a putrefacción le llenó sus pulmones mientras bajaban del barco real y caminaban por las viejas maderas del puerto, que parecía que se romperían en cualquier momento. Alec le lanzó una preocupada mirada a Magnus, quien solo sonrió.

– Bienvenido a la isla Dumort, amor, – dijo, sonriendo burlonamente, aun brillando por las actividades recientemente realizadas en el camarote. – Donde las almas muertas de Idris vienen para escapar de las reglas y leyes, y vivir un poco. –

– Tendré que informarle de esto a mi padre, – dijo Alec, frunciendo el ceño.

Iban con ropa informal porque, de acuerdo a Ragnor el amigo de Magnus y exporto en temas culturales, las autoridades no eran para nada respetadas ahí. Aunque debía aceptar que se sentía cómodo, más que con su uniforme de marina.

– El lado positivo, – Magnus añadió, inclinándose para susurrarle al oído. – La ausencia de leyes también significa que nadie le importará ver a dos hombres siendo demasiado cariñosos. –

Alec se derritió, sonriendo tontamente. Y aunque rápidamente se recompuso, Magnus logró notar la sonrisa.

– Supongo que no es tan malo, – Alec admitió, sonriendo.

Ragnor les había recomendado lo que según era la mejor posada de la isla. Y Alec tembló ante la idea de las peores. En la posada, parecía una competencia de quien podía hablar más fuerte y poner la música más escandalosa. Estaba llena de hombres y mujeres, y era fácil ver que la mayoría eran piratas, o algo parecido.

Finalmente encontraron una mesa vacía, y Alec trató de evitar las miradas sospechosas y de escrutinio que uno que otro le lanzaba.

– Estas personas son salvajes, – Jace le susurró a su lado, quitando la mirada de una mujer que arrastraba a todos los hombres para que hicieran competencia de fuerza. – ¡Me encanta! – proclamó, emocionado, bebiendo de su cerveza.

Alec chasqueó la lengua pero se permitió relajarse y tomar de su bebida. No estaba tan mal como había imaginado, aunque si le sentía un sabor medio raro en el que no quería pensar.

Alec sonrió burlón al ver a un hombre alto y lleno de tatuajes, casi tropezar con sus pies al ver a Magnus sentado ahí, viéndose malévolamente elegante. El hombre masculló una disculpa y se fue corriendo.

Jace y Alec veían a Magnus con una mezcla de sorpresa y diversión.

– ¿Eres algo así como el rey de los piratas o que? – Jace preguntó, alzando una ceja en interés. Magnus solo sonrió de forma engreída, tomando de su bebida.

– Casi me siento ofendido de que lo dudes, – replicó, sonriendo. – Piensan que tengo poderes mágicos, – añadió más seriamente. – Me temen. –

– ¿Y porqué piensan eso? – preguntó Alec divertido. – No niego que eres bastante mágico, cariño, pero me temo que no en la forma que ellos piensan. –

– Ugh, – Jace gruñó. – No puedo esperar que termine este viaje para dejar de escuchar a cada rato sus cursilerías. –

– Bueno, – Magnus movió las manos quitándole importancia al comentario de Jace. – ¿Recuerdas que te conté como Camille me traicionó y organizó un motín para robarme mi barco y dejarme en la isla donde nos conocimos? – preguntó, mirando a Alec.

Alec asintió, sin ser capaz de esconder sus sonrisa. Esa debía ser la forma menos convencional de conocer al amor de su vida, pero pensándolo bien, en su relación con Magnus no había nada convencional.

– Bueno, antes de eso ya había rumores sobre mi mágica, pero cuando se enteraron que escapé de la isla sano y salvo, los rumores se hicieron más grandes. –

– Y apuesto a que hiciste todo en tu poder para desalentar esos rumores, – Jace replicó, sarcásticamente. – Contando que lo que en realidad pasó fue que te rescatamos ya que estabas atrapado en la misma isla que nuestro futuro Rey. –

– ¿Qué habría de divertido en eso, Jonathan? – Magnus preguntó, con tono inocente.

Jace bufó, pero no tuvo tiempo de contestar ya que un hombre se dejó caer en el asiento vacío de su mesa, haciendo que Alec inmediatamente se pusiera en guardia, junto con un Magnus y Jace dispuestos a defender al príncipe.

El rostro del hombre estaba cubierto por una capucha, pero cuando se movió un poco, Alec fue capaz de verle. Su aliento se atoró en la garganta por la sorpresa, mientras daba una señal para que bajaran las armas a sus soldados, que inmediatamente se habían acercado a proteger al príncipe.

– ¿Hodge? – Alec soltó, frunciendo el ceño.

El hombre se quitó la capucha, mostrando el desordenado cabello rubio y unos ojos azules.

– Su Majestad, – Hodge dijo, en voz baja. – Necesitamos hablar. –

Alec frunció el ceño, sintiendo como su estómago se revolvía por el terror. – ¿Qué quieres decir con “Su Majestad”? – masculló de vuelta. – Sabes que así no te debes referir a mi. –

– Ahora si, – Hodge contestó, viéndole de forma compungida. – El Rey a muerto, ahora usted tiene este título, Su Majestad. –

 

*

 

El camino de regreso fue en un fúnebre silencio, pero Magnus no sabía identificar si era por respeto a la muerte del Rey o por el shock de la noticia. Alec iba al frente con el tal Hodge a su lado. Sus hombros se veían caídos, tanto por la pérdida como por las nuevas responsabilidades que esta suponía.

– El Rey ha muerto. Larga vida al Rey, – Ragnor masculló a su lado, viendo a Alec.

– ¿Quién es él? – Magnus preguntó, haciendo señas hacia Hodge, quien iba de nuevo con la cabeza oculta en su capa. – ¿De dónde salió? ¿Cómo supo donde encontrarnos? –

– Se que soy el hombre más inteligente que conoces, – Ragnor respondió. – Algo raro entre piratas, pero ni yo lo sé todo, amigo. –

Magnus suspiró exasperado. – Estoy bastante seguro que yo soy el hombre más inteligente que conozco, – replicó. – Pero entiendo lo que quieres decir. –

– El Rey Alexander parece considerarlo de confianza, – Ragnor dijo con seriedad. – ¿Por qué tu no? –

Magnus hizo caras al escucharle decir eso, dado que no había caído en la cuenta. Ahora todos le llamarían así, si la notica era real.

– Ragnor, le amo con todo mi ser, pero Alec tiene la mala y buena costumbre de pensar con su corazón y no con la cabeza, – dijo Magnus, con cierta ternura en su voz. – Es demasiado bueno para ver el mal en los que ama. –

– Eso explica el porque parece pensar que eres perfecto, – Ragnor se burló, riendo por la mortal mirada de Magnus. – No te preocupes demasiado, mi amigo. Pronto averiguaremos que está pasando. –

Magnus frunció los labios, con un mal sentimiento en si pecho, pero asintió.

Al llegar al barco, Alec le dio ordenes a sus hombres antes de guiar a Hodge, Alaric el comodoro del barco, Ragnor, Jace y Magnus al camarote real. Al llegar, Alec se dejó caer en una silla, de forma derrotada. Eso hizo que el corazón de Magnus doliera. Sirvió dos copas de whisky, haciendo señas a los demás para que se sirvieran, y se acercó a Alec para darle una copa.

– Gracias, – Alec murmuró, poniéndose de pie y tomando la mano de Magnus para depositar un beso en la palma.

Magnus le sonrió, acariciando el cabello negro que caía sobre su frente, de forma reconfortante. Alec le sonrió con amor unos segundos, antes de girarse a los demás, tomar su bebida y poner una máscara de solemnidad.

– Hodge, – Alec dijo con voz profunda. El hombre de ojos azules vio por un segundo a Magnus antes de enfocarse en Alec de nuevo. Se veía algo sorprendido al ver a Magnus a su lado, pero Magnus no se movería al menos que Alec se lo pidiera, lo cual no parecía molestarle a Alec. – Habla, – demandó.

Hodge tomó un segundo y comenzó. – La Reina también está muerta. Fue Morgenstern, – dijo con una devastadora simplicidad, haciendo que todos en la habitación jadearan.

– Valentine Morgenstern está muerto, – Magnus frunció el ceño, soltando ácido con cada palabra. – No tuvimos mucha correspondencia con el reino, pero si nos llegó esa noticia. Fue ejecutado por traición. –

– Si, Valentine está muerto, – Hodge contestó. – Pero aun queda otro Morgenstern. –

– Sebastián, – Jace dijo, rechinando los dientes. – ¿Ese bastardo asesinó a Robert y a Maryse? – Sus ojos bicolores brillaban con furia y a la vez con dolor por la pérdida de los que fueron unos segundos padres para él.

En una noche lluviosa, hace varias semanas, cuando Alec y Ragnor habían ido a visitar al Lord de una de las tierras del tratado, Jace y él hablaron sobre como fue que terminó con la familia real. Como el Rey Robert había sido un gran amigo de su padre biológico, como después de su coronación, había vuelto a su padre caballero, y como lo adoptó después de lo que La Clave llamó un accidente. Aunque en los recientes juicios había surgido la verdad. El Lord William había intentado divulgar la corrupción de Valentine Morgenstern al Rey, y coincidentemente había muerto antes de poder hacerlo. Jace había hablado con amor de sus padres adoptivos, por lo que esa pérdida era tan dolorosa para él como para Alec.

– Si, – Hodge dijo. – Pero eso no es todo. Se adueñó del trono. –

La habitación quedó en un completo silencio hasta que Jace explotó. – ¿Qué? –

– Él y algunos miembros de La Clave que no fueron arrestados atacaron el castillo en la noche, hace casi un mes, – prosiguió, tomando un trago de su bebida. – El General Aldertree estaba con ellos, traicionó al Rey Robert. Asesinaron a los guardias y fueron hacía la habitación de tus padres y los asesinaron. –

– Isabelle y Max, – Alec dijo casi sin aliento, palideciendo de miedo. – ¿Están…–

No pudo terminar la oración. Pero no hizo falta. Hodge negó y todos respiraron aliviados.

– Me las arreglé para detener a los hombres que iban hacía sus habitaciones, –dijo. – Les convencí que sería una muestra de su buena voluntad para la gente. –

– ¿Buena voluntad? – Magnus dijo con humor seco. – Asesinaron a los reyes. –

– Lo hizo parecer como si estuviera haciendo algo bueno, – Hodge suspiró. – A la mañana siguiente, habló con todas las personas desde el balcón real. Les dijo que el Rey Robert había manipulado la evidencia contra los miembros de La Clave para poder ejecutar legalmente a las personas que intentaban detener su corrupción. Sebastián dijo que había ido al castillo junto con el General Aldertree para intentar hacer entrarle en razón, pero que Robert les había atacado, por lo que lo asesinaron en defensa propia. –

– ¿Y mi madre solo murió de casualidad? – Alec soltó, amargamente.

– Dijo que ella les había atacado cuando vio a Robert muerto, – Hodge explicó, con cuidado. – La gente amaba a tus padres, Su Majestad, pero son demasiado fáciles de convencer si la historia es contada por un amado y carismático hombre, y si sabes contarles una buena historia, y más aun si no hay nadie para refutarla. –

Magnus pareció dudar un momento, viendo a Hodge un segundo para después volver a ver a Alec. Magnus alzó una ceja, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada.

– Sebastián también le usó como excusa, – Hodge dijo, señalando con su cabeza a Magnus. – Le uso como prueba para sus acusaciones de corrupción, señalando que el Rey había dejado en libertad a un pirata y le había nombrado emisario en una misión diplomática. –

Alec apretó su nariz, cerrando los ojos, tratando de controlar el dolor de cabeza. – Isabelle y Max, – repitió lentamente.

– Están como prisioneros en el castillo, – Hodge dijo. – Son libres de caminar por él, pero no pueden salir. Lady Clary le mantiene compañía a su hermana, y su hermano está siendo bien tratado, puedo asegurárselo. Me las arreglé para convencer a Sebastián que matarles solo enfurecería a la gente, que tenían más utilidad vivos. Y me escuchó. –

– ¿Eso es todo? – Magnus gruñó. – ¿Por qué Sebastián tiende a escucharte tanto? –

– Hodge es el entrenador personal de los niños nobles en el castillo, en lo referente a pelea cuerpo a cuerpo y armas, – Jace contestó por él. – Todos le conocemos desde niños, y todos confiamos en él, incluido Sebastián. –

– Confían en él, ¿pero deberíamos confiar en su lealtad si Sebastián fue con él para pedirle consejos para destronar al rey? – Magnus dijo, de forma ruda. – ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Cómo supiste donde encontrarnos? –

– Yo no respondo a piratas, – Hodge replicó, lanzándole una mortal mirada.

– No, pero me respondes a mi, – Alec dijo fríamente, y Magnus pudo notar la posición de un rey. – Y a mi me gustaría saberlo. –

– Sebastián me mandó para capturarle y llevarle de vuelta, – Hodge admitió, con un suspiró, levantando las manos en rendición cuando Alaric se acercó para buscar y quitarle sus armas. – ¡Oh vamos! – exclamó. – ¿De verdad piensan que les hubiera dicho todo esto si esa fuera mi intención? –

– ¿Por qué Sebastián confía en ti? – Magnus preguntó, fríamente.

– Por que formé parte de la corrupción de su padre antes de los juicios contra La Clave, – soltó finalmente y arrepentido. – Él me pagaba y yo le ayudaba a sobornar testigos. –

– ¿Y tienes el valor de venir aquí y pedirme que confíe en ti? – Alec preguntó con rabia.

– Mira, si no quieres hacerlo, quizá confíes en alguien más, – dijo Hodge, intentando sacar algo de su bolsillo, pero al movimiento, ya tenía la espada de Magnus apuntándole a la garganta. – Es solo una carta. De Isabelle. –

– ¿Y cómo sabemos que ella la escribió realmente? – Magnus siseó. – Por lo que acabas de contarnos no solo has traicionado a uno, si no a dos de los soberanos del reino. Discúlpanos si no confiamos en tu palabra. –

Hodge ignoró a Magnus y se enfocó en Alec. – Ella dijo que tu lo sabrías. –

Algo de esperanza brilló en los ojos de Alec y Magnus bajó la espada, permitiendo que Hodge les entregara la carta. Al abrirla, vieron una marca y letras escritas con rapidez.

– Es de ella, – Alec suspiró, cuando terminó de leerla.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Jace, preocupado.

– Jessica Hawblue, – Alec suspiró. – En la carta ella dice que está con su buena amiga Jessica Hawkblue. Esa amiga no existe. Es un código secreto entre nosotros por si alguno necesita cubrir al otro. Ella lo usaba mucho más que yo para cuando quería que la cubriera para ir a verse con algún pretendiente. –

– Me dio la carta cuando le dije la misión que Sebastián me había encomendado, – Hodge dijo. – Nunca tuve la intención de hacerte daño, pero ella pensó que no confiarías en mi, por lo que me dio esta carta. –

– Ella me pide que confíe en él. – Alec admitió a los demás. – Dice que nuestra supervivencia depende de ello. – era obvio que estaba teniendo una lucha interna, y Magnus quería ser capaz de ayudarle. – ¿Qué pasó con los caballeros de mi padre? – Alec preguntó, como recordándolo.

– En prisión, – Hodge contestó. – Todos ellos. Junto con los nuevos miembros que tu padre había nombrado para representar a La Clave. Sir Luke casi logra escapar pero Sebastián lo aprisionó intentando abandonar la ciudad. –

– ¿Por qué Sebastián quiere que me captures y no que me mates? – Alec preguntó de nuevo.

A pesar de la situación, Magnus estaba maravillado con la forma en que Alec estaba manejando todo. haciendo las preguntas correctas y comportándose como un verdadero rey.

– Porque te odia, – Hodge dijo. Cuando Alec le vio confundido, continuó. – y a ti, – señaló a Magnus. – Su padre fue ejecutado por las acciones de ambos. –

– Valentine fue ejecutado porque era un corrupto que traicionó a la Corona, – Alec argumento.

– Pero ustedes lo expusieron, – Hodge apuntó. – En frente de toda la corte y parte del pueblo. Le humillaron a él y a su apellido. –

– Y lo haría de nuevo, – Alec replicó severamente. – ¡Iban a asesinar a Magnus por algo que no hizo! –

– Técnicamente, si lo hice, – Magnus dijo, ganándose dos malas miradas. – ¿Qué? Es verdad. Solo que no fue asesinato planeado como ellos lo hicieron ver, fue en defensa propia. –

– A Sebastián no le importa, – Hodge suspiró. – Te quiere vivo y estoy bastante seguro que no es para tener una charla amigable. Quiere hacerte sufrir. –

– Si, porque con asesinar a mis padres y tener como prisioneros a mis hermanos no lo logró, – Alec gruñó.

Magnus no pudo contenerse de apretar el hombro de Alec de forma consoladora, haciendo que Alec se inclinara ante el toque.

– Tenemos que volver a Alicante lo más pronto posible, – dijo Alec, apoyado por Jace.

– No puedes volver en el Navío Real, – Hodge argumentó. – Sebastián estará esperándote y te arrestará tan pronto como pongas un pie en tierra. –

Alec suspiró de nuevo, acariciando su frente en señal de frustración. – Entonces iremos en otro barco. –

– Será igualmente sospechoso si el Navío Real no llega de acuerdo a lo planeado, – Ragnor interrumpió. Era la primera vez que hablaba desde que entraron al camarote. – Según lo planeado, el barco debe llegar a Idris en cuatro días más o menos, pero si no lo hace será sospechoso. –

Alec lo pensó un momento. – ¿Entonces que sugieres? – preguntó.

– Necesitamos encontrar otra forma de volver a Alicante, – Ragnor contestó. – Un barco más pequeño que no levante sospechas. Quizá uno de comerciantes. Uno que nos permita llegar más rápido que el barco Real, porque una vez que vean que el Rey no está a bordo, comenzaran a buscarte. –

Alec se tomó un momento y dijo. – Haremos eso. Alaric, tu llevarás el barco de vuelta a Alicante. –

– No dejaré a mi Rey, – Alaric protestó.

– Lo harás, – Alec dijo, con voz que no deba lugar a negociaciones. – Porque tu Rey te lo ordena, – antes de que replicara, Alec continuó. – Les dirás que con emboscaron en la Isla Dumort. Que fui atacado por un hombre armado, – señaló a Hodge. – Les dirás que solo viste su rubio cabello. Trataste de rescatarme pero yo te ordené que me dejaras y que regresaras a Alicante, dado que traemos mercancía demasiado valiosa. Yo te di una orden y tu obedeciste, pensando que en Alicante, serías capaz de volver con más tropas para mi rescate. –

Alaric asintió, pero se notaba que la decisión de abandonar a su rey iba contra todos sus principios.

– Nosotros ya estaremos en Alicante para entonces, – Alec continuó. – Sabré donde encontrarte si necesito tu ayuda. – Alaric asintió, haciéndole saber que le apoyaba.

– Necesitaremos escondernos hasta tener un plan para actuar, – Jace intervino, con determinación. – Cualquier mal movimiento pondría a Izzy y Max en peligro. –

– ¿Qué piensas? – preguntó Alec, y a Magnus le tomó un segundo darse cuenta de que le hablaba a él.

– Pienso que estaré a tu lado en lo que sea que me necesites, – le respondió Magnus. – Recuperemos tu trono y a tus hermanos, cariño. –

Alec le sonrió tiernamente, antes de recomponerse. – ¿Tienes algún contacto en esta horrible isla que pueda ayudarnos a volver a Alicante sin ser vistos? –

– Desafortunadamente, creo que conozco a la persona indicada, – Magnus suspiró. – Pero puedo asegurarte que no estaré feliz de verla, y estoy bastante seguro que tu tampoco. –

  
*

  
Decir que Alec no estaba feliz, era quedarse corto.

A Ragnor, solo le tomó un par de horas localizar a Camille en la isla. Al parecer, se estaba quedando en uno de los hoteles junto a la playa, pero Magnus sabía que ella nunca se quedaba en un lugar mucho tiempo, así que tenían que ir de inmediato.

Solo empacando lo necesario, Alec se sentó en la cama, siguiendo con la mirada a Magnus que rápidamente estaba juntando todas sus cosas, hasta contándolas.

Alec sonrió débilmente, desfundando su espada para observar su tallado y brillo, adornada con valiosas joyas. Era la espada de un Rey. Su padre se la había mandado a forjar cuando Alec cumplió dieciséis, un regalo para un futuro que Alec había visto lejano.

– ¿Estás bien, cariño? –

Alec quitó la mirada de la espada y la enfocó en Magnus, quien le veía con preocupación.

– Voy a dejar aquí la espada, – dijo como respuesta. – Solo llevaré mi otra espada y mi arco. –

– ¿Por qué? – Magnus le preguntó, acercándose a él. – Amas esa espada. –

– No la merezco, – Alec negó. – No mientras un usurpador esté en mi trono. – dijo, poniendo la espada a un lado.

– Claro que la mereces, – Magnus dijo, suavemente, acariciándole el cabello con suavidad. Alec se derritió ante el toque, enterrando su cabeza en el estómago de Magnus y abrazándole.

– Debí haber estado ahí, – Alec murmuró, sin poder contener las lágrimas.

– No podías saberlo, Alexander, – Magnus le dijo, acariciando su cabello. – No es tu culpa, – se inclinó para depositar un beso en su frente, y luego levantarle el rostro, haciendo que su mandíbula descansara contra él estómago de Magnus

Magnus le dio una pequeña sonrisa, al ver esos hermosos ojos llenos de tristeza.

– Vamos a recuperar tu trono y a tus hermanos, amor, – dijo, acariciándole la mejilla. – Y te convertirás en el mejor Rey que Idris haya tenido. Se escribirán canciones y poemas sobre ti. Escribirán sobre tu poder y grandeza y yo pretenderé que no fui el primero en sentir tu gran poder y esa grandeza. –

Alec se sonrojó, y soltó una risita. – No puedo descifrar si eso fue un albur o no, –

Magnus chasqueó la lengua, lanzándole un guiño, y acariciando sus labios. – ¿Qué no me conoces, amor? –

Por primera vez, la sonrisa de Alec fue genuina, atrayendo a Magnus de la cintura para besarle completamente en los labios. Magnus jadeó contra sus labios, tomando su rostro entre sus manos y profundizando el beso. Alec se preguntó si alguna vez su mente dejaría de atontarse cada vez que Magnus le besaba así.

Magnus estaba a punto de ir más allá, empujando a Alec sobre la cama, cuando la puerta del camarote fue abierta sin avisar. Haciendo que ambos se separaran para observar al intruso.

– Lo sabía, – dijo Jace, sonando exasperado y girando los ojos. – Por favor, díganme que al menos ya empacaron y que no pasaron esa última hora teniendo sexo. –

– Solo necesito tomar mi espada y estaré listo, – Alec contestó.

– Y yo necesito una botella de ron si voy a enfrentar a la presencia de Camille sin asesinarla, – Magnus gruñó.

– Como si necesitaras una excusa para beber ron, – Jace se burló, dándose la vuelta. – Nos vamos en diez minutos. –

Una vez que la puerta se cerro, aun en la cama, Alec enredó sus piernas en la cintura de Magnus, acariciando su pecho lentamente.

– ¿Estás seguro que quieres ir a ver a Camille? – le preguntó suavemente.

– Hey, no todos los días se tiene la oportunidad de enfrentar a tu diabólica ex y presumirle a la cara que ahora te follas a un Rey, – Magnus contestó juguetón, alzando las cejas.

Alec jadeó en falsa ofensa. – ¿Eso es todo lo que soy para ti? – exclamó. – ¿Un premio que presumir? –

– Eso solo es un beneficio, – Magnus se rió, dándole un tierno beso. Cuando Alec le vio con seriedad, Magnus suspiró. – Puedo lidiar con Camille, amor. Incluso lidiaría con mi padre por ti. –

Los ojos de Alec se suavizaron. – Tu padre está muerto. –

– Lo cual haría las cosas mucho más incómodas, – Magnus sonrió.

Alec rió, besándole de nuevo. – Gracias. –

– No lo agradezcas, amor, – Magnus contestó, su expresión llenándose de resolución. – Ahora vámonos antes de que tu hermano vuelva a molestar de nuevo. –

Alec asintió. – Vamos a enfrentar a tu diabólica ex. –

 

*

 

Camille Belacourt era una mujer hermosa, con profundos ojos cafés y cabello rubio que caía elegantemente sobre sus hombros. Ella usaba un corsé rojo con unos pantalones negros apretados, y un rubí rojo de collar como Alec solo había visto en las mujeres más ricas de su corte. Con cada movimiento la mujer soltaba maldad y malicia.

– Magnus, – la mujer ronroneó, comiéndoselo con la mirada. – ¡Que sorpresa tan placentera! Es tan agradable verte, amor mío. –

Y Alec la odio inmediatamente.

– Estoy seguro que si es una sorpresa, – Magnus le dijo con una mirada aburrida. – Considerando que la última vez que nos vimos que abandonaste en una isla desierta para morir. –

– Oh, sabía que encontrarías la forma de escapar, – ella contestó, riendo malvadamente. – Siempre has sido tan ingenioso. –

Magnus bufó, pero no pudo contestar ya que la atención de Camille ya estaba en las otras personas de la habitación. Sus ojos se detuvieron por un momento en Alec, alzando la ceja al verle.

– ¿Y quienes son tus acompañantes? – ella canturreó, moviendo sus dedos de forma elegante para señalarles.

– Necesitamos ir a Alicante, – Magnus dijo, en vez. – Discretamente. –

La sonrisa de Camille solo creció. Sus ojos viajaron de nuevo desde Magnus hacia Jace, Ragnor, Hodge y finalmente Alec, escaneándolos de arriba abajo.

– Entonces tu debes de ser el Príncipe, – dijo ella.

– Solo soy un soldado, madame, – Alec contestó, sin dejar ver su sorpresa.

Camille chasqueó la lengua, viéndole divertida. – Bueno, entonces debes ser un muy mal soldado, porque has robado el anillo de la familia real, – ella dijo, señalando a su mano. – Y la forma en que dices madame, Oh, es tan aristocrática. –

Alec se maldijo internamente, pero no tuvo oportunidad de contradecirla.

– Había escuchado rumores de que te habías involucrado con la realiza, – Camille dijo, hablándole de nuevo a Magnus. – ¿Pero el futuro Rey? ¿Ves a lo que me refiero con ingenioso? Quiero decir, ¿meterte en la cama de un Príncipe? Me has impresionado. –

– Cuida tu lengua, pirata, – Jace soltó, dando un paso al frente. – O te la cortaré. –

– Entonces no sería capaz de ayudarles, – Camille contestó, y Alec tuvo que utilizar todo su autocontrol para no borrarle esa sonrisa engreída del rostro.

– Necesitamos un barco para ir a Alicante sin ser vistos, – Magnus repitió, con los ojos oscuros de la furia. – ¿Puedes hacerlo o no? –

– Claro que puedo, – Camille dijo. – ¿Pero porqué lo haría? –

– Porque me abandonaste en una isla desierta y robaste mi barco, – Magnus soltó. – Me debes una vida de favores. –

– Buen punto, – ella se burló. – Pero no es suficiente. Ustedes son los desesperados por mi ayuda. Quiero decir ¿cómo, tu querido príncipe, rescatara a su familia y su trono si no puede volver a Alicante? –

El silencio llenó la habitación, mientras Camille les veía divertida.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Alec siseó.

– Mis pequeños pajaritos me mantienen informada, – Camille dijo engreídamente. – Incluso sé una que otra cosa de la resistencia que se formó. –

Magnus se contrajo y supo que Camille había logrado su objetivo. Había captado el interés.

– ¿Qué quieres? – Alec gruñó, como si lo único que quisiera fuera clavarle una flecha en la cabeza.

Era extraño, para Magnus. Alec siempre tenía esa compostura calmada y clara, pero desde que Hodge le había lanzado esa bomba, poniendo todo ese peso en los hombros de Alec, los ojos de este estaban llenos de una llama.

– Magnus, – ella dijo, con sus ojos brillando de maldad.

– Jamás, – Alec soltó.

Camille rió de nuevo. – No se preocupe, Su Majestad. Bromeaba. Me temo que mis intereses ahora mismo están en algo más. –

– ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó de nuevo, ahora aun más irritado.

– Ahora que nos entendemos, – habló con tono malvado, sentándose en su silla. – Verás, mi tripulación y yo, viajamos mucha con… mercancía, pero a veces somos detenidos por los navíos de la armada. Me gustaría que eso cambiara. –

– La gente no es mercancía, – Magnus soltó, antes de que Alec pudiera contestar. Sus ojos estaban llenos de furia. – Ella trafica esclavos desde el sur a las tierras del norte, para venderlos a Lords. Ella llama mercancía a las personas. –

– Oh Magnus, – Camille suspiró. – Aun no has entendido como funcionan los negocios. La última vez que discutimos esto terminaste en una isla desierta, ¿recuerdas? –

Alec decidió intervenir. – Mi padre prohibió la esclavitud, – soltó. – Podría hacer que te cuelguen a ti, a tu tripulación y a tus compradores. –

– Definitivamente, – Camille retó. – Pero sería algo imposible de hacer sin tu corona. –

– No negociaré esclavos, – Alec replicó.

– No puedes intentar eliminar siglos de viejas costumbres y tradiciones, – ella dijo.

– Lo haré, – Alec siseó. – Cuando sea Rey estoy dispuesto a dejar que transportes objetos ilegales, pero no personas. Eso no. –

– ¿Qué tal las serpientes de las Islas del este? Su veneno vale más que los esclavos. –

– Hecho, – Alec dijo, aunque estaba seguro que había más que serpientes en eso.

Camille lo pensó unos segundos y luego asintió. – Es un trato, – ella siseó, feliz.

– Ahora dinos lo que sabes, – Magnus exigió. – ¿Qué resistencia? –

– Tu familia es bastante popular y querida, – Camille le dijo a Alec. – No todos se creyeron la historia de Sebastián Morgenstern. Por lo que sé, están esperando el regreso del Rey para entrar en acción. –

– ¿Cómo podemos contactarlos? – Ragnor preguntó.

– Yo puedo hacerlo por ustedes, – Camille contestó. – Puedo conseguirles un barco y hacer que miembros de la resistencia los reciban al llegar. No podrán llegar al puerto principal, ya que ahí están los soldados del General Aldertree, y te arrestarían al reconocerte. –

Alec frunció el ceño. – Puedo esconder mi rostro. –

– Pero tu altura llama la atención, al igual que el rostro de tus amigos, – Camille replicó. – Y un grupo de encapuchados definitivamente llamaría la atención. –

– Okey. Un puerto aislado, – Ragnor intervino, de forma diplomática. –¿Cuándo podemos partir? –

– Al amanecer, – ella contestó. – Ahora mismo mandaré a unos de mis pajaritos para asegurarme que la resistencia sepa cuando llegaran. Va a ser un día de viaje a Alicante. –

– Nos vemos al amanecer, – dijo Alec, finalizando la conversación.

Miró por la ventana de la habitación. Afuera estaba oscuro, pero ya casi se veían los primeros rayos de luz. El amanecer iba a llegar pronto.

 

*

 

El capitán del barco era una mujer mayor, y bastante ruda. Era sería y no hizo ninguna pregunta, aunque obviamente reconoció a Magnus. Le dieron suficiente dinero para que les permitiera quedarse en los mejores camarotes, excepto por Jace, quien tomó el primer turno de vigilancia mientras todos dormían.

Magnus fue el segundo en vigilar. Encendió una vela y hurgó entre sus bolsillos buscando con que entretenerse.

Ahí encontró la carta que había recibido de las Islas del Este, en la que le declaraban hombre libre. Estaba firmada por el padre de Alec, alguien más podía haberla firmado, pero ambos supieron que el que Robert lo hiciera significaba que tenían la aprobación del Rey.

Un hombre libre. Magnus siempre lo había sido. Durante sus años de piratería solo había sido atrapado una vez, cuando le marcaron con la “P” en la muñeca. Había estado con Ragnor y Catarina ese día, y a pesar del horrible dolor del metal quemando su piel, marcándole por órdenes del comodoro, había sido un día divertido. Especialmente al ver el rostro del comodoro cuando se las habían ingeniado para escapar de la celda, usando solo una cuerda y un plan que Ragnor había llamado “el más estúpido de los planes que ha funcionado”.

A pesar de haber crecido en un castillo como sirviente, Magnus siempre se había considerado libre. Y aun así, el tenerlo escrito y firmado por un Rey, le era importante. Quizá era porque lo hacía oficial o quizá porque el pensarlo siempre había sido una armadura.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo viendo la carta, pero de repente sintió una cálida mano en su hombro. Tomó la mano de Alec entre las suyas y la besó.

– Es el turno de Hodge de vigilar, – Alec le murmuró, ayudándole a pararse. – Vamos a dormir. –

Magnus asintió y siguió a Al camarote.

Quizá era porque ser un hombre libre y enamorado era mucho mejor.

 

*

 

El viaje duró menos de un día, lo cual fue algo bueno. La noche había caído sobre ellos cuando lograron ver tierra al horizonte. Para el momento en que juntaron sus cosas y se prepararon, ya podían distinguir unas siluetas en el puerto.

Pero no fue hasta que estuvieron demasiado cerca como para volver, que notaron que las personas esperándoles estaban usando el uniforme de la Naval.

– Mierda, – Jace fue el primero en reaccionar.

– Maldita Camille, – Magnus gruñó, sacando su espada. – Nos vendió. –

– Guarda tu espada, – Alec siseó. – No sabemos cuantos son. –

– No voy a dejar que te arresten, – Magnus replicó con fulgor.

– ¡Ni yo! – Jace añadió con decisión, y su espada desenfundada lista para la batalla.

Alec giró los ojos y le lanzó una mirada exasperada a Ragnor. – ¿Un poco de ayuda? – Ragnor suspiró y se puso en frente de Magnus y Jace.

– Déjenme hablar primero, – dijo, ignorando las miradas asesinas. – No sabemos lo que Camille les ofreció, pero quizá podamos ofrecer más. –

– O podrían estar aquí para asesinarnos y entregar a Alec, – Jace replicó.

– No parece que haya más de dos, – Hodge intervino, señalando a las dos siluetas junto a la playa.

– Pueden estar escondiéndose, esperando para ver si Camille les dijo la verdad, – Magnus argumentó. – Debí haberla matado tan pronto como la vi. Sabía que no podíamos confiar en ella. Solo pensé que abandonarme en esa isla sería suficiente placer para ella. Si me asesinan, juro que mi fantasma la cazará por el resto de su vida. –

– Magnus, – Alec le llamó, suavemente, algo divertido. – Si nos asesinan, te prometo que la cazaremos juntos. Pero mientras tanto, ¿podemos enfocarnos en salir de esta con vida? –

Magnus asintió, escaneando sus alrededores para buscar una vía de escape. – ¿Qué tal nadas? – finalmente preguntó.

– Engatusar, será, – Ragnor dijo.

– Como en los viejos, – Magnus dijo, con algo de nostalgia.

A solo unos minutos de llegar a tierra, Magnus entrelazó sus dedos en los de Alec, soltándole cuando sintieron tocar el puerto.

Uno de los hombres de uniforme tenía cabello café y complexión bronceada. Parecía cómodo con el uniforme de la Marina, como si llevara años usándolo, a pesar de que no parecía rebasar los veinticinco años. A su lado, la mujer morena y e igual de joven, tenía complexión fuerte y ojos de determinación.

Magnus aun tenía la mano lista para enfundar su espada, cuando las dos personas se pararon en frente de ellos. Para su sorpresa, el chico se comenzó a inclinar ante todos, primero en frente de Magnus y luego en el resto.

– ¿Por qué diablos te estás inclinando ante todos? – la mujer siseó, con voz profunda e irritada pero a la vez con cariño.

– Es que no se con cual debo inclinarme, – el chico contestó en un susurró. Y Jace soltó una carcajada.

– Ese soy yo, – Alec dijo, con tono serio pero algo divertido a la vez. – Pero no tienes que inclinarte. Si eres un oficial de la marina, se supone que debes saludar. –

– Cierto, – dijo el chico, asintiendo rápidamente y dándose un golpe en la frente.

La chica suspiró resignada y dijo, – Soy Maia. Y él es Simon. Somos de la resistencia. –

– ¿Camille realmente les contactó? – Magnus preguntó, asombrado. – ¿No nos vendió? –

– Recibimos un mensaje en la tarde, – Maia contestó, y aunque quedó claro que no sabía de quien hablaba, no preguntó. Rápidamente enfocó de nuevo su atención en Alec. – Hemos estado esperando su regreso desde hace un mes. –

– Ayer me enteré a penas de lo que Sebastián había hecho, – Alec dijo.

– Bueno, ha sido un desastre, – Maia soltó, con un tono algo acusatorio.

– Deberíamos irnos, – Simon dijo, mirando sobre su hombro. – Les explicaremos todo cuando estemos a salvo. –

– ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó Hodge,

– A mi posada, – Maia contestó, guiando el camino. – Arreglé el sótano bastante rápido para ustedes, pero es demasiado pequeño, así que tendrán que compartir literas. Excepto usted, Su Alteza. –

– Es Su Majestad, – Hodge le corrigió.

– Ahora no, – Maia replicó, lanzándole una mala mirada y continuando el camino. – Conseguí una cama para usted, ¿está bien? –

Magnus soltó una discreta risa, mordiendo su labio.

– Puedo compartir una litera también, no te preocupes, – Alec respondió, y ahora Jace y Ragnor también rieron.

Maia se vio sorprendida, obviamente esperando un príncipe engreído y que esperaba grandes lujos, pero no dijo nada.

Jace se paró entre Alec y Magnus, lanzándoles un brazo a cada hombro.

– Entonces, ¿un piedra, papel o tijera para decidir quien compartirá cama con Alec? – preguntó Jace, y después se quejó de dolor cuando Magnus le golpeó el hombro en respuesta.

– Gané, – contestó Magnus.


	2. Capítulo 2

 

Para evitar llamar la atención, no usaron caballos, por lo que tuvieron que caminar los kilómetros que les separaban de la capital, solo deteniéndose para tomar agua y descansar. Fue hasta la media noche que llegaron bar restaurant Hunter’s Moon, que por suerte estaba vacía.

El lugar era bastante bonito, iluminado por la luz que entraba de la luna y una chimenea en una de las paredes. La mesa tenía varios taburetes acomodados a su alrededor.

Siguieron a Maia quien bajó las escaleras del bar, al parecer ella vivía arriba.

– Tengo algunas habitaciones que rento arriba, – ella les informó. – Todas están ocupadas por miembros de la resistencia, por lo que no deben preocuparse por los inquilinos. Pero aun así es más seguros tenerlos en el sótano. –

– Racionamos la comida, – Simon dijo. El chico siempre parecía hablar como si tuviera prisa. – Sebastián cortó los suministros de comida a las personas que apoyan al Rey Robert. Eso nos incluye. Ahora mismo tenemos lo suficiente para mantenernos alimentados, pero no sabemos cuanto va a durar. –

– Especialmente con cinco bocas más, – dijo una voz gruesa.

Todos se giraron al mismo tiempo, viendo a una mujer. Ella tenía una coleta con su cabello revuelto y ojos verdes. Aunque sus palabras había sonado tensas, ella sonrió.

– Hola, – dijo ella. – Soy Iris Rouse, – dio un paso al frente, escaneando al grupo y deteniéndose en Alec. – Su Majestad. – 

– Alec, – dijo él, con una sonrisa insegura. 

Ella sonrió e iba a decir algo más cuando una pequeña niña morena y de ojos cafés se asomó por la puerta. 

– Hola, bonita, – Magnus la saludó, en una voz tan dulce que hizo sonreír a Alec. 

– Ella es Madzie, – dijo Iris, – Mi nieta. – 

– ¿Y sus padres? – preguntó Ragnor, en tono pragmático. 

– Murieron hace varios años, – Iris explicó. – La Clave les asesinó por una injusticia. Madzie ha estado conmigo desde entonces. – 

Alec se llenó de furia, pero rápidamente controló, acercándose a Madzie quien aun les veía desde el marco de la puerta. – Hola, Mi Lady, – le dijo con suavidad, poniéndose a su nivel. – Soy Alec. Me gusta tu moño. –

Ella le miró sorprendida, pero su rostro se iluminó en una pequeña sonrisa, acariciando el listón de su cabello. 

– Ella casi no habla, – dijo Maia, acercándose a la niña que aun le sonreía a Alec. – Bueno, les dejaremos para que se acomoden y descansen. Les dejamos comida, pero por favor sean razonables, no hay demasiada. Nos vemos en la mañana, para discutir lo que haremos. – 

– Gracias, – dijo Jace, benevolente. – Realmente apreciamos lo que están haciendo. – 

De nuevo, todos lucieron sorprendidos y Alec no pudo evitar preguntarse como les habían tratado las otras personas de alto rango. Tan pronto como se fueron, Alec soltó un gran suspiro. Se sentía exhausto y cansado por el viaje y la caminata. 

– ¿Estás bien, amor? – Magnus le murmuró, parándose en frente de él. 

Alec abrió sus ojos y le sonrió a su novio. Detrás de Magnus, Jace y Hodge ya estaban acomodándose en uno de las literas, dejándole otra a Ragnor. 

Alec suspiró y enterró el rostro en el cuello de Magnus y sus manos alrededor de su cintura. No le importaba si alguien les veía. Simplemente necesitaba estar cerca de su novio, sentir su olor, porque sentía que en cualquier momento se volvería loco. 

– Solo estoy cansado, – contestó Alec, aun contra su cuello. Magnus presionó un beso en su cabello, acariciándole la espalda. 

– Vamos a dormir, entonces, – le murmuró. – Vamos a necesitar toda nuestra energía para vencer a Morgenstern. Especialmente si queremos vernos asombrosos cuando lo hagamos. – 

Alec rió divertido contra el cuello de Magnus y finalmente se alejó, solo para presionar sus labios contra los de Magnus en un dulce pero necesitado beso. 

– Todo va a estar bien, – le murmuró, y Alec quiso creerlo con todas sus fuerzas.

 

*

 

Magnus se despertó unas horas después por el sonido de la madera siendo trabajada y los murmullos de Alec. 

– Solía hacer esto para mi hermanito, Max, – Alec estaba diciendo. – Me pregunto si aun le gustan. No lo he visto desde hace un tiempo. – 

Magnus sintió un dolor en el pecho por el abatimiento de Alec. Abrió los ojos y se sorprendió de encontrar ahí sentada en la cama a Madzie y Alec, platicando juntos, la niña le veía curiosa. Alec tenía en una mano un pedazo de madera y en la otra un cuchillo con el que le estaba dando forma. Todos los demás seguían dormidos. 

– El zorro siempre fue su animal favorito, – Alec continuó y Magnus solo podía verle de perfil, notando una sonrisa de cariño. 

Alec sonrió de satisfacción al terminar su trabajo y le entregó el zorro de madera a Madzie, quien lo tomó con una expresión asombrada. Magnus se estiró en la cama y acarició el cabello de Alec, quien inmediatamente se relajó ante el tacto. 

– ¿Cuál es tu animal favorito? – le preguntó Magnus a la niña, tomando otro pedazo de madera de un montoncito que había ahí. 

Ella le miró unos segundos antes de bajar la mirada. – La pantera negra, – dijo ella, con voz bajita, como si tuviera miedo de haber contestado incorrectamente. 

Alec frunció el ceño pensativo. – Lo intentaré, – dijo con resolución. – Aunque nunca he visto uno en persona. – 

– Yo si, – Magnus intervino, sentándose en la cama, aun acariciando el cuello de Alec. Madzie abrió los ojos sorprendida y le miró con curiosidad. – ¿Quieres escuchar la historia? – le preguntó suavemente. 

La niña rápidamente asintió y Magnus sonrió con orgullo, sintiendo como Alec se tranquilizaba cada vez más bajo su toque. 

– Me encontraba viajando junto a mi mejor amiga Catarina y el sinvergüenza de por allá, – dijo, apuntando a la figura de Ragnor dormido. – Y estábamos buscando el tesoro de la Flor del Mar, un gran barco que según los rumores se había hundido en algún lugar del Sur, cerca de las Islas de Pandemonium. No se si sepas, pero esas islas son bastante peligrosas, nada recomendadas para señoritas como tu. – Madzie solo le miraba con profundo interés. – Estábamos explorando la isla, que era más jungla que nada, con árboles más altos que las torres del castillo. Además estaba lloviendo, haciendo de la atmósfera aun más sofocante. A veces nos cruzábamos con algún mono o un loro, pero nada más peligroso. Hasta que…– 

Magnus pausó, dándole dramatismo a la historia, haciendo que Madzie se inclinara hacia delante y contuviera la respiración por la espera. Alec también estaba bien pendiente de la historia, dejó caer su cabeza en el regazo de Magnus, con la ceja alzada, claramente pidiendo más. 

– Hasta que, – Magnus continuó, acariciando la sien de Alec. – Escuchamos un rugido detrás de nosotros. – 

Madzie jadeó, y abrazó con fuerza a su zorro de madera. 

– Nos giramos y ahí vimos una pantera detrás de nosotros, – Magnus murmuró. – Su pelaje era completamente negro, brillando con las gotas de lluvia, y tenía dos esmeraldas como ojos, tan verdes como las hojas de la jungla. Salió de las sombras, casi como si hubiera estado esperando la oportunidad de atacar…–

– ¿Y qué hicieron? – Alec preguntó, cayendo en le hechizo de la historia de Magnus. Madzie solo asentía aterrorizada y curiosa al mismo tiempo. Magnus sonrió sabiendo que había logrado su objetivo. 

– Sabíamos que un mal movimiento provocaría que nos atacara, por lo que nos mantuvimos lo más calmados posible y nos quedamos quietos, – dijo en un susurro dramático. – Pero claro, Ragnor, con la elegancia que le falta, fue picado por un mosquito y se movió para matarlo, haciendo que la pantera rugiera y se abalanzara sobre nosotros. Afortunadamente, fuimos lo suficientemente rápidos para correr y tomar armas para defendernos, – dijo, recalcando sus acciones al deslizar sus dedos por el cuello de Alec. – Llevábamos largos cuchillos para cortar la hierva de nuestro camino, así que nos las arreglamos para cortar al animal, hiriéndolo más no matándolo. Fue lo suficiente para asustarlo y que desapareciera en las profundidades de la jungla. – 

– Wow, – Madzie respiró de alivio, cuando la historia terminó. Sus ojitos estaban llenos de asombro.

– Así que esa es mi historia de cómo conocí a una pantera negra, – Magnus concluyó con una sonrisa. – Si me das un lápiz y un papel puedo dibujarla para que Alexander la talle en madera. 

Madzie asintió con ganas antes de pararse y correr hacía las escaleras. Alec esperó a que la niña ya no estuviera para mirar a Magnus, aun estado acostado en su regazo.

– Entonces, ¿cuánto de esa historia fue real? – preguntó Alec, lanzándole una sonrisa burlona. 

– No fue una pantera negra, fue un tigre, – Magnus admitió, mordiéndose el labio y sonriendo divertido. – Y si lo matamos, porque no tuvimos más opción, pero ella no necesita saber eso. Catarina no estaba ahí, ella se había quedado en el barco, molesta porque había decidido llevar a Camille con nosotros. Era Camille la que estaba ahí, pero ella no es alguien que merezca ser mencionada en cuentos infantiles. – 

Alec se rió, girando su rostro para presionar un beso en la palma de Magnus, que le acariciaba la mejilla. – Buena decisión, – comentó, jalándole de la camisa para que pudiera besarle. Magnus se inclinó de buena gana, besándole con entusiasmo. Al separarse, Magnus siguió repartiendo besos en sus mejillas, en sus párpados y en su frente. 

Cuando se escuchó como abrían la puerta, Magnus se alejó de prisa de Alec, enderezándose y soltando un gran suspiro. Por la escalera bajó Maia, saludándoles con la mano y haciéndoles señas para que subieran. Alec se levantó del regazo de Magnus, estirando sus ya relajados músculos. 

– Realmente eres mágico, – le dijo a Magnus, dándole un pequeño beso. 

– Soy un hombre de muchos talentos, – Magnus le guiñó un ojo. – Ahora vamos a levantar a esos perezosos traseros, – dijo Magnus, señalando a los demás y levantándose para darle un zape en la cabeza a Ragnor.

 

*

 

Cuando subieron las escaleras y entraron al bar, el lugar seguía igual de vacío que la noche anterior. Se sentaron en al lado de la chimenea que les daba calor. 

– ¿Tu eres Magnus Bane? – Simon le preguntó, mientras le entregaba un plato de estofado. – ¿El pirata? – 

Magnus solo asintió, viéndole con interrogación. 

– Dicen que es tu culpa, – Simon soltó, inmediatamente asustándose al darse cuenta de sus palabras. – Quiero decir, nosotros no lo creemos, pero es lo que Morgenstern dijo cuando subió al balcón real y anunció que había matado al rey y tomado su trono. – 

– No es la primera vez que he sido culpado por cobardía de otro hombre– Magnus replicó, aceptado una rebanada de pan que le ofreció Maia. – ¿Qué más dicen sobre mi? También se sido acusado de canibalismo. Y aunque me encanta probar la carne humana, no me los como literalmente, eso arruinaría toda la posible diversión. – 

Jace se ahogó con su estofado, soltado una gran carcajada mientras que Alec solo murmuraba de forma desaprobatoria “Magnus”, pero Magnus ni se inmutó. 

Simon solo se encogió de hombros sin comprender y prosiguió. – Dicen que corrompiste al Rey Robert y al príncipe, que por ello te permitieron ir en la misión diplomática y por eso tu nombre fue absuelto en los juicios de La Clave. –

– Bueno, definitivamente corrompió al príncipe, – Jace susurró, ganándose un golpe por parte de Alec. 

– Y todo el mundo sabe sobre como el príncipe detuvo la ejecución hace un año, – Maia añadió, sin haber escuchado a Jace. – Nosotros estuvimos ahí. Fue bastante épico, la cara de Valentine Morgenstern no tuvo precio, – dijo ella, riendo por el recuerdo. 

– ¡Y maldición! – Simon exclamó, apuntando a Alec. – ¡Fue impresionante la puntería de tu flecha! – 

Alec sonrió con orgullo, bajando la mirada y encogiéndose de hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa. – Se me da bien el tiro al blanco. – 

– ¿Piensas usar esas habilidades para derrotar a Sebastián? – Iris preguntó, entrando al bar, y sentándose al lado de Hodge. 

La mandíbula de Alec se endureció a la mención del nombre, y Magnus se sintió decepcionado de su lentitud cuando fue Jace quien le apretó el hombro para tranquilizarle. 

– Las cosas han ido de mal en peor bastante rápido desde la muerte de tu padre, – Maia dijo. – Quiero decir, nunca fuimos tratados justamente, pero ahora es mucho peor. – Alec frunció el ceño, volteándola a ver. – ¿Qué? – Maia alzó una ceja. – Los de tu clase siempre han impuesto leyes y reglas sin importarles como ellas afectarán a los de nuestra clase. – 

– ¿MI clase? – Alec preguntó, incrédulo. 

– La aristocracia, – Maia dijo, como algo obvio. – La nobleza. La corona decide quien puede vivir en los castillos y quien debe matarse trabajando. Toman nuestro dinero con sus absurdos impuestos sin importarles con que nos quedemos. – 

Alec frunció los labios, pero fue Hodge quien interrumpió. – Cuida tus palabras, – gruñó. – Le estás hablando a tu Rey. – 

– Ahora mismo no, – Maia replicó, en desafío. – Ahora es un hombre cualquiera como tu o Simon. Además de que no tengo el hábito de morderme la lengua en frente de los hombres como tu. – 

– Siéntete libre de decir lo que piensas, – Alec dijo con amabilidad. – Es bastante estimulante. La gente tiende a olvidar que también soy una persona y no solo un Príncipe. – 

– Rey, – le corrigió Hodge. 

– Ella tiene razón, – Alec dijo, serio. – No soy un Rey, no mientras Sebastián esté sentado en mi trono con mis hermanos prisioneros como premio. – 

– Y Luke, – Simon interrumpió, encogiéndose cuando todos voltearon a verle. – Luke también terminó como prisionero pero el si está en una celda, y si vamos a liberar a tus hermanos, también liberaremos a Luke. – 

– Estoy de acuerdo, – Alec asintió. – Y perdona mi indiscreción pero, ¿por qué te importa tanto Luke? – 

– Luke es el líder de la resistencia, – Maia explicó. – O lo era hasta que fue arrestado. La corrupción de La Clave no apareció mágicamente el día en que ustedes la descubrieron. Llevaba años, y nosotros sabíamos de ello, pero nadie en el castillo nos escuchaba. Hasta que llegó Luke. Él intentó advertir al Rey Robert, pero su respuesta fue que no había nada que hacer sin arriesgarse a tener un golpe de Estado. – 

– Bueno, tuvo razón, – Jace soltó, fríamente. 

– Ya había rumores sobre Sebastián buscando venganza antes de que pasara, – Maia continuó. – Luke nos dijo que debíamos estar preparados. El fue el que nos dijo cuando volverías de tu viaje y que debíamos apoyarte si Sebastián llegaba a lograr su objetivo. – 

Magnus pudo notar como nuevamente el peso del mundo caía sobre los hombros de Alec, quien rápidamente se levantó, con determinación brillando en sus ojos. 

– ¿Tienen un plan? – Alec preguntó y Simon y Maia intercambiaron miradas. 

– Bueno, esperábamos que tu lo tuvieras, – Simon dijo, incómodo. – No tengo suficiente rango en la Marina para acceder al castillo y los soldados de Sebastián siempre están cuidando todas las entradas. –

– ¿Todas las entradas? – Jace preguntó, sonriendo confiado. – Todos conocen las entradas comunes, claro, pero Sebastián no conoce el castillo tan bien como nosotros. –

 

*

 

Los siguientes cuatro días pasaron como un borrón. Demasiado pronto, ya había pasado una semana, y Alec podía sentir la frustración. Todos trabajaban en un plan, pero Alec había dejado de involucrarse después del segundo día de ociosas pláticas y argumentos. 

Había tallado cinco diferentes panteras para Madzie hasta que finalmente había logrado hacerla. Y valió la pena al ver su emocionada sonrisa al ver el objeto. Ella era mejor compañía que todas esas personas que solo hablaban sobre como hacerle volver a un trono que ni siquiera sabía si merecía. 

Sentía como si el tiempo solo pasara rápido para recordarle lo impotente que era. Había desarrollado la horrible costumbre de imaginar como se sentirían sus hermanos. El pensar en como debían de estar siendo tratados solo empeoraba las cosas. Sebastián era dos años menor que él, pero aun así habían sido casi educados juntos. Recordaba su crueldad y como disfrutaba intimidar a los otros niños, recordaba la risa de burla con la que miró a Alec la primera vez que fue obligado a atender a una ejecución, como si disfrutara de cada segundo.

– ¿Alexander? – 

Y había una pregunta que no podía sacarse de la mente: _¿qué hubiera pasado si el hubiera estado ahí?_  

Había abandonado a su familia por todo un año, dejándoles con el peso de los juicios contra La Clave. Porque en ese momento todo lo que le había importado era estar con Magnus. Había sido egoísta, poniendo sus deseos personales ante los de su reino. 

– ¿Alexander? – 

Era casi el medio día, y todos estaban reunidos en el sótano discutiendo el plan. Gretel, la amiga de Maia, era la que les cubría en el bar, para evitar sospechas. Pero los demás, Simon, Jace, Hodge, Ragnor y Magnus estaban abajo, y todos le estaban mirando expectantes. 

Alec se sobresaltó, saliendo de sus pensamientos. – ¿Mmm? – 

– ¿Estás bien? – era Magnus quien hablaba, mirándole con preocupación. 

– Si, si, – Alec asintió con rapidez. – Solo pensaba. Lo siento. ¿Qué pasa? – 

– ¿Si recuerdas que es tu trono el que intentamos salvar, cierto? – Maia cruzó los brazos. Alec le miró mal, pero no contestó, girándose de nuevo hacía Magnus. 

– Te preguntábamos si conocías a un tal Raj, – Magnus le dijo. – Sheldon averiguó que él es uno de los guardias que vigilan los pasillos que llevan a las recámaras de Max e Isabelle. – 

– Si, – Alec asintió, con dolor por la mención de sus hermanos. – Era un buen recluta hasta que se volvió oficial. Es de los que solo siguen órdenes. No muy sociable. – 

– Suena como alguien con el que te llevarías bien, – Jace bromeó. 

– Yo no lo creo, – Magnus argumentó. 

– Claro que no, – Jace contraataco. – Tu le a…– Se detuvo a si mismo antes de terminar la oración. 

Maia fingió ignorarle. – ¿Crees que Raj será leal a Sebastián? – le preguntó. – ¿O vale la pena acercarse a él y ver si puede ayudarnos? – 

– No lo se, – Alec se encogió de hombros, suspirando. 

– ¿Al menos podrías pretender que te importa un poco lo que estamos haciendo? – Soltó Maia enojada. – Se supone que tu debías ser nuestro líder y desde que llegaste no has dicho más que “no lo sé”. – 

– Luke estaba equivocado, – Alec sacudió la cabeza. – No soy el líder que esperan que sea. No tengo idea de que hacer. Permití que un tirano robara mi corona, asesinara a mi padre y le hiciera quien sabe que a mis hermanos. Y no tengo idea de que hacer. – 

Maia abrió la boca para contestar, pero al final no dijo nada. A su lado, los ojos de Simon brillaron en decepción, pero también se quedó en silencio. 

– No es tu culpa, – Jace dijo, benevolente.

– Lo es, – Alec soltó. – Yo comencé esto cuando detuve la ejecución de Magnus y me fui por todo un año para poder vivir pacíficamente mi historia de amor, mientras todos los demás sufrían con los juicios de la Clave y el golpe de Estado de Sebastián. ¿Qué clase de líder me hace eso? Lancé a la basura mis deberes para poder estar con un pirata. –

 El silencio que siguió fue demasiado pesado, y Alec se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que había dicho. 

– ¡Oh por dios! – Simon rompió el silencio, viendo asombrado a Maia. – ¡Están juntos! ¡Lo sabía! – 

– Todo el mundo lo sabía, idiota, – Maia le miró como si fuera estúpido. – ¿Qué no has notado las miraditas que se lanzan?. – 

Pero Alec no les prestaba atención, porque su mirada estaba enfocada en la expresión herida y llena de decepción y enojo de Magnus. 

– Creo recordar que ese “pirata” no te obligó a hacer nada, – Magnus dijo, soltando las palabras fríamente, con una expresión que hizo que le doliera el pecho a Alec. – Estaba listo para abandonar la ciudad hasta que tu llegaste corriendo y me pediste que me quedara. También, fuiste tu el que convenció a tu padre de que nos dejara ir juntos a la misión. – 

– Bueno, quizá fue un error, – Alec exclamó, demasiado frustrado como para pensar con coherencia. – ¡Quizá no debí escoger mis deseos personales sobre mis deberes! ¡Quizá debí dejar que te fueras! ¡Quizá así no estaríamos en esta situación! – 

Magnus dio un paso atrás y cerró los ojos, inhalando con dolor. Cuando Magnus abrió los ojos y le vio, no vio nada en ellos, simplemente vio sus ojos vacíos y sin expresión. 

– Tu tomaste esas decisiones y no ganas nada lamentándote porque no cambiará nada, – Magnus siseó. – Siento que tardaras tanto en darte cuenta que ¡soy un pirata! Pero tu te engañaste solo, yo nunca te escondí mi marca. – 

– ¡No tiene nada que ver el que seas un pirata! – Alec protestó. 

– Hace un segundo parecías pensar diferente, – replicó fríamente. 

– ¿De verdad, Magnus? – Alec hablaba en desesperación. – ¡Sabes que eso nunca me importó! – 

Magnus solo chasqueó la lengua, viéndole lleno de decepción. – ¿Sabes qué? Quizá tienes razón. Quizá todo fue un error. – 

Al decir las palabras, vio como estas fueron como una abofeteada para Alec, y Magnus no pudo evitar sentir un vacío y dolor en el pecho que remplazaron su ira. 

– Necesito aire, – dijo Alec, con dolor, levantándose de su lugar y apresurándose a salir del lugar. 

Afuera el cielo brillaba con la luz del sol. Tuvo que parpadear varias veces para acostumbrarse a ella, pero eventualmente fue capaz de mirar a su alrededor. Las calles estaban llenas de gente caminando, vendiendo en sus puestos, platicando entre ellos, había niños jugando y Alec solo inhaló y exhaló. 

Alec deseaba poder mezclarse entre la multitud, pero sabía que eso era peligroso. No solo para él, si no para Magnus y a Jace, y a todas las personas que se estaban quedando en Hunter’s Moon. 

La puerta se abrió detrás de él, y Alec se preparó para otro argumento con Jace, porque sabía que Magnus era demasiado orgulloso como para ir tras él. Pero en su lugar, se encontró a Madzie. 

– Abuelita dice que puedo jugar a fuera si tu me cuidas, – dijo con voz tímida y tierna, haciendo imposible negarse. 

Alec se puso su capucha mientras veía como Madzie se sentaba en el pasto junto a las flores y comenzaba a sacar los juguetes de madera que Alec había tallado para ella. A pesar de todo, verla le hizo sonreír. Y no pudo evitar sentir un pinchazo de culpa al pensar en como había arruinado las cosas allá dentro. 

Deseaba quedarse ahí afuera, simplemente viendo a Madzie jugar, pero cada segundo que pasaba era un riesgo. Aunque el fresco aire había logrado aclarar su mente un poco. Haber estado encerrado por una semana le había vuelto loco, haciendo que todos sus problemas le golpearan, terminara estallando, y Magnus pagara el precio. 

Alec sabía que no era culpa de Magnus, pero había sido más sencillo culparle a él, que afrontar todo el dolor y angustia que estaba sintiendo. A pesar de saber que Magnus era lo mejor que le había pasado. 

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos al ver a Madzie pararse rápidamente. El tiempo parecía ir en cámara lenta, primero al ver como Madzie aventaba a la pantera negra, recreando la historia contada por Magnus, y luego correr a recogerlo sin notar el carruaje que iba directamente hacía ella. 

Alec corrió, viendo como la niña se agachaba para recoger el juguete y notar el carruaje que se dirigía en su dirección, pero que no le golpeó, ya que fue empujada fuera del camino. 

Alec siseó de dolor cuando se golpeó la cabeza al girar para evitar ser aplastado por el caballo. Alec se mordió la lengua para no gritar de dolor, parándose rápidamente para tomar el rostro de Madzie entre sus manos. 

– ¿Estás bien? – Alec preguntó, viéndola alarmado. 

Madzie solo asintió, con sus ojitos cafés asustados al ver la frente de Alec, de donde caía sangre y la capa rota exponiendo su brazo herido. 

– Está bien, – le dijo. – Estoy bien. Fue solo un rasguño. ¿Estás segura que no estás herida? – 

Ella asintió de nuevo, pero Alec fue interrumpido cuando el señor del carruaje se acercó preocupado a ver como estaban. 

– Señor, ¿está bien? – la voz del extraño sonaba llena de preocupación. – Lo siento tanto. Salió de la nada…– 

– Estamos bien, – Alec replicó, manteniendo su cabeza baja. El día ya había sido un infierno como para sumarle que un extraño lo reconociera y lo entregara a Sebastián. 

– ¿Está seguro? – el hombre preguntó. – MI esposa es enfermera. Puedo llevarle con ella y…– 

– No se preocupe, – la voz de Maia sonó desde atrás. – Se están quedando en mi posada. Yo cuidaré de ellos. – 

– ¿Están seguros? – el hombre preguntó. 

Alec solo asintió, y cargó a Madzie entre sus brazos quien le abrazó y se recargó en su hombro. Después de despedirse del hombre entró a la posada, detrás de Maia que se había quedado a tranquilizar al hombre. Unos segundos después, la puerta del bar se cerró. 

– ¿Qué diablos pasó? – Maia inmediatamente gritó. 

– Ella corrió hacía la calle, y un carruaje venía en su camino, – Alec explicó, temblando. – No fue su culpa, yo no debí perderla de vista. Se que actué precipitadamente pero no podía dejar que… que ella…– 

– Está bien, – la voz de Maia se suavizó. – No es tu culpa Alec. – Era la primera vez que ella le llamaba por su nombre, y de cierta forma le relajó. – ¿Qué tal si bajas a Madzie y curamos tus heridas? – 

Alec iba a bajar a la niña, pero Madzie le abrezó más fuerte. Simón, que acababa de llegar dijo. – Vamos. Pueden usar mi habitación. –

Alec siguió a Maia. Subieron las escaleras y entraron a una habitación sencilla, con solo una cama, varios libros en la esquina y un poco de ropa en una pequeña maleta. Todo estaba arreglado como si estuviera preparado para huir en cualquier momento. 

Una vez dentro, Alec acarició el cabello de Madzie, susurrándole. – Tengo que bajarte para poder limpiar mi brazo, ¿okey? – 

Ella asintió, y desenrolló sus brazos. Alec la bajó y la sentó en la cama antes de notar que no estaban solos en la habitación. 

Magnus acababa de entrar y le miraba lleno de preocupación. Alec abrió la boca pero no pudo encontrar las palabras para disculparse, así que simplemente abrió sus brazos y dejó que Magnus le abrazara con fuerza. 

– Eres un idiota, insensible y estúpido, – Magnus susurró, abrazándole. – Te odio. – 

– Yo también te amo, – Alec contestó, enterrando su nariz en el cabello de Magnus. – Lo siento. – 

– Después, –Magnus dijo, separándose para poder verle llenó de preocupación. – Vamos a limpiarte primero, – Magnus se giró hacía Maia. – Voy a necesitar un poco de agua tibia, miel y una botella de ron. – Maia asintió y se fue. 

– ¿El ron es verdaderamente necesario? – Alec preguntó, viéndole divertido. Magnus se giró hacía él y le lanzó una mirada asesina, haciendo que Alec cerrara la boca. – Estoy seguro que lo es, – Alec completó, mirándole arrepentido. 

Magnus sonrió satisfecho, cruzando los brazos engreídamente. Un momento después Maia regresó con lo que Magnus había pedido y al retirarse, tomó a Madzie de la mano. 

– Vamos princesa, – Maia dijo. – Verás a Alec cuando esté listo. Magnus necesita curarle y tu abuelita también está preocupada por ti. – 

Madzie asintió y se dejó levantar, pero antes de irse, se giró hacía Alec y tomó su mano. 

– Si tu eres el Rey, estoy seguro que puedes salvar a todos como me salvaste a mi, – ella le miró con seguridad y determinación. – No lo pienses demasiado. –

Alec la observó salir, viéndola sorprendido. 

– Ella tiene razón, – Magnus dijo, saliendo de su estupor y mirando a Magnus, quien estaba enfrente de él, quitándole la capa. – Quítatela, siéntate y déjame ver. – 

Alec obedeció, quitándose la capa y la camisa que también se había arruinado. Magnus tomó una toalla y la mojó en agua, comenzando a limpiar la tierra y la sangre. 

– ¿En qué? – Alec preguntó, viendo fijamente a Magnus trabajar. 

– Piensas demasiado las cosas, – Magnus dijo como algo obvio. – Lo haces todo el tiempo. Lo llevas haciendo toda esta semana. – 

Magnus se inclinó y tomó la botella de ron, abriéndola con los dientes. 

– Has estado culpándote todo este tiempo, – Magnus suspiró. – Como siempre haces cuando algo sale mal. Le das vueltas y vueltas a las cosas hasta que concluyes que todo es tu culpa, y cuando lo haces, terminas explotando contra alguien y te comportas como un imbécil. – 

Alec frunció los labios. – Siento haberte llamado pirata. – 

– Soy un pirata, – Magnus giró los ojos. –El problema no fue que lo dijeras, si no el como lo dijiste. – 

– Lo se. Y lo siento. – 

– Te perdono, – Magnus dijo, aunque no sonaba del todo convencido. 

Magnus inclinó un poco el rostro de Alec y dejó caer una gran cantidad de ron sobre la herida. 

Siendo tomado desprevenido, Alec gritó de dolor. No tuvo tiempo de recuperarse cuando Magnus ya estaba haciendo lo mismo con su brazo. Esta vez Alec solo brincó por el dolor. 

– Me pudiste haber avisado, – Alec gruñó, mirando mal a Magnus. 

– Ops, – Magnus se encogió de hombros. – No se me ocurrió. – 

Alec bufó, pero luego soltó una risa, tomando a Magnus de la cintura, antes de que este pudiera alejarse.

– Siento haberme desquitado contigo, – dijo Alec, esperando que Magnus viera la sinceridad en sus ojos. – Siento haber insinuado que me arrepentía de mis decisiones sobre nosotros. No me arrepiento de nada que he pasado contigo. – 

Magnus evitaba su mirada, pero Alec supo que había dicho lo correcto. Al final se levantó de la cama y tomó el rostro de Magnus entre sus manos, para que no pudiera evitar su mirada. 

– Es solo que…– Magnus inició, colocando sus manos en el pecho de Alec, sobre su corazón. – A veces siento que un día te despertarás y te darás cuenta que somos de mundos muy distintos, que somos muy diferentes, y te pierda cuando te des cuenta de lo que podrías tener con alguno de esos finos Lords del reino. Se que soy demasiado, que vengo cargando un gran equipaje conmigo, y quizá algún día tu también te des cuenta de que… no lo valgo. – 

Alec negó y le acarició el rostro. – Te amo, – le dijo, suavemente. – Y mi vida sin ti seguiría siendo vacía y aburrida si nunca te hubiera conocido. Hubiera sido asesinado junto a mis padres. No me importa lo que eres o donde naciste. Te amo, y siento que tengas que soportar mis idioteces, y que estas te hagan pensar que no eres absolutamente maravilloso. Eres perfecto para mi. – 

– Oh amor, se que soy maravilloso, – Magnus replicó animadamente, y Alec supo que había logrado recuperar a su Magnus. – Solo temí que tu lo hubieras olvidado. – 

– Nunca, – respondió Alec, con una risita. – ¿Ahora si estoy perdonado? – 

– Mmm. Eso creo, – dijo Magnus, sin poder ocultar su sonrisa de felicidad.

– ¿Puedo besarte? – Alec preguntó, con más necesidad de la que quería mostrar. 

Magnus puso un dedo sobre su boca, deteniendo su avance. – Primero, déjame terminar de curarte. – 

– Literalmente acabas de tirarme ron a la cara, – Alec protestó, queriendo besarle. – Creo que ya estoy bien. – 

Magnus rodó los ojos pero le obligó a sentarse en la silla de nuevo. – Te lo merecías, – dijo, tomando el tarro de miel. – Además, ¿qué pensabas? ¿Qué la miel era para propósitos sexuales? – 

– ¿No lo es? – Alec preguntó, sonriendo lujuriosamente. 

– No, – Magnus le miró divertido. – Que sucio eres, Alexander. La miel pura ayuda a prevenir infecciones, – 

Magnus sumergió dos dedos en la miel, y comenzó a ponerla en la herida. De nuevo, Alec solo le observó, disfrutando de verle relajado y concentrado en la tarea. Cuando terminó, Magnus sumergió otro dedo en la miel, y lo chupó provocativamente. 

Alec soltó una carcajada, y se levantó rápidamente, para besar sus dulces labios, ahora más dulces por el sabor de la miel. 

– Yo también te amo, – dijo Magnus, finalmente. 

Alec sonrió, capturando de nuevo los labios entre los suyos y tomando a Magnus de la cintura, mientras este enredaba sus dedos en su cabello. 

– Vamos a quedar todos pegajosos, – Alec dijo, sientiendo la miel en su piel y cabello. 

– Eso espero, – Magnus le insinuó, guiñándole el ojo de forma traviesa, haciendo que Alec girara los ojos. – Tenemos la habitación de Stewart para nosotros solitos, y hace bastante tiempo que no te tengo solo para mi. – 

Alec asintió, repartiendo besos por el cuello de Magnus. Magnus aprovechaba para acariciar su pecho desnudo, mientras le jalaba hacía la cama, haciendo que cayeran en un desastre de besos e intentos por quitarse la ropa. 

Desde la primera vez que Alec había probado esos labios, supo que se iba a volver adicto a ellos. Era como si el resto del mundo desapareciera a su alrededor cada vez que los tocaba. Alec reprimió un jadeo de dolor cuando Magnus le giró sobre su cuerpo, enrollando las piernas en su cadera rápidamente para que Magnus no lo notara. Pero obviamente Magnus lo notó. 

– ¿Estás bien amor? – Magnus jadeó. – ¿Te lastimé?. 

Su voz estaba tan llena de amor y preocupación que Alec no pudo evitar decir la verdad. 

– Tengo un horrible dolor de cabeza, – admitió. – Y mi brazo se siente como si se fuera a caer. – 

Magnus suspiró, quitándose de encima del cuerpo de Alec y mejor acurrucándose a su lado, pasando su brazo de forma protectora por la cintura de Alec. 

– Extrañaba tanto esto, – Alec suspiró, presionando un beso en la frente de Magnus.

– Yo también, – Magnus dijo, dibujando patrones con su dedo en el pecho de Alec. – ¿Crees que podemos echar a Sherman de su cuarto y quedarnos con el? Podrías argumentar que necesitas un lugar mejor lugar para que tus heridas sanen correctamente. Esa horrible cicatriz en tu frente puede ayudarnos. Además, no es como si no sepan de nosotros, en tu arranque de hace rato se lo gritaste a todos. –

Alec soltó una carcajada, considerando la horrible idea. – Dilo de nuevo, – dijo Alec, mirando los ojos de Magnus. 

– ¿Qué ya saben de nosotros? – Magnus alzó una ceja. 

– No, eso no, – Alec rió. – De todas formas éramos terribles manteniéndolo en secreto. Lo que dijiste antes. – 

Magnus depositaba besos en el cuello de Alec mientras hablaba. – Que usemos tus heridas como excusa para echar a Sherman de su habitación. – 

– Cariño, – Alec se sentía perdido entre los besos de Magnus. – Eres un genio. – 

– Bueno, bueno, – Magnus sonrió engreído. – Ya lo sabía, pero ¿qué hizo que lo notaras tu? – 

– Que eso me dio una idea, – dijo Alec. – Aunque creo que no va a gustarte. –

 

*

 

– ¡Esa es una terrible idea! – Jace exclamó, alzando la voz incrédulo. 

– Gracias, – Magnus exclamó, agradecido por el apoyo. 

De vuelta al sótano, Alec acababa de exponer su plan. Que obviamente Magnus desaprobó, pero Alec no estaba para debates. La mayoría de las veces Magnus consideraba su obstinación como parte de su encanto, pero ahora mismo le odiaba. 

– Es bastante peligroso, cierto, – Ragnor dijo, lanzándole una lamentable mirada a Alec. 

– Es un buen plan, – Alec rodó los ojos. – Simplemente están siendo sobreprotectores. – 

– Oh, mira quien habla, – Magnus soltó. Alec suspiró, tomando la mano de Magnus para calmarle. 

– Es un buen plan, – le dijo suavemente. – No estaré solo y los guardias estarán demasiado distraídos intentando detenernos. Además, se como escapar del salón Real en un segundo. – 

– ¿Y qué tal si no te lleva al salón real? – Magnus dijo, preocupado. 

– Sebastián querrá mostrar su superioridad ante mi, – dijo Alec, racionalmente. – Y no hay mejor forma que verlo sentado donde yo debería estar. – 

– ¿Y si no nos cree? – Hodge intervino, viéndole lleno de preocupación. – Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero una cortada en la frente no es prueba suficiente de una batalla mortal. – 

– Lo se, – dijo Alec, con el mismo tono intrépido, poniéndose de pie. Y enfocando su mirada en Jace y Magnus, dijo. – Es por eso que alguno de ustedes tendrá que golpearme. Fuerte. – 

– ¿Qué? – exclamaron al unísono. 

– ¡No te voy a golpear! – Magnus dijo firmemente. – Por mucho que tu horrible idea me de ganas de hacerlo, no te golpearé. – 

– Bueno, yo tampoco, – Jace gruñó, girándose hacía Magnus. – ¡Hazlo tu! Acaban de pelear en la mañana, estoy seguro que aun queda algo de enojo. – 

– ¡No voy a golpear al amor de mi vida! – Magnus protestó. 

– ¡Yo no voy a golpear a mi hermano! – protestó Jace de vuelta. Al ver que ninguno daba el brazo a torcer, se giraron hacía Ragnor y Hodge. 

– Sabes que odio la violencia, – le dijo Ragnor a Magnus. 

– ¡No voy a golpear a mi Rey! – exclamó indignado Hodge. 

Alec suspiró exasperado. – No importa quien lo haga, – gruñó. – Solo denme un buen golpe y terminemos con esto. – 

– Quizá puedas correr y golpearte con la pared, – Simon sugirió. – Porque yo tampoco te golpearé. Sin ofender, pero me das miedo. Y Magnus me asusta más. No quiero que me asesine a la mirad de la noche. – 

– Sabia decisión, Sheldon – Magnus le miró divertido. 

– ¡Dios santo! – Alec gritó. – ¡Solo golpéenme! – 

– Yo lo haré. – Todos quedaron en silencio para girarse hacía la voz. 

Era Maia quien había hablado, ella se levantó de la silla y se paró enfrente de Alec. 

– ¿Estás bien con esto? – ella le preguntó, con una sonrisa un tanto emocionada, que hizo enojar a Magnus, 

– Completamente, – Alec dijo aliviado, no como alguien que está a punto de ser golpeado. – Solo intenta no lucir tan emocionada, – Alec se rió. 

Maia chasqueó la lengua y tomó posición. – No es nada personal, Su Majestad, – dijo ella, con una aterradora voz que hizo que Magnus se compadeciera del pobre Simon, comprendiendo porque no se atrevía a confesarle sus sentimientos. 

Y de repente el puño de Maia se estrelló contra el rostro de Alec, quien jadeó de dolor, luchando por no caer al suelo. Maia sonrió complacida al verle el labio roto. 

– ¿Otro para estar seguros? – Alec preguntó, y Maia solo rió y asintió. 

– ¿A Alec le va el sadomasoquismo? – Jace le susurró a Magnus, con un tono tanto divertido como sorprendido. 

– Si le va, es algo que no sabía hasta ahora, – dijo Magnus, intentando bromear al ver que Maia volvía a dale otro puñetazo de mayor fuerza en el rostro. – ¡Okey! ¡Eso es suficiente! – dijo, viendo como Alec se retorcía del dolor. 

– Lo siento, – dijo Maia, sonando genuinamente sincera. 

– Hey, yo lo pedí, – Alec la tranquilizó. – Era un mal necesario. Gracias. – 

Magnus simplemente resopló exasperado mientras se acercaba preocupado a su novio. – Eso va a arder bastante, – le susurró. 

– Tiene un buen derechazo, – Alec comentó, intentando aligerar el ambiente. Al ver que no funcionaba, tomó la mano de Magnus entre las suyas. – Es el mejor plan, amor, – le susurró. – Confía en mi. – 

– Siempre lo hago, – Magnus suspiró, resignado. Y Alec le besó la mejilla. 

– Wow, – Maia dijo a nadie en particular, mientras un Simon muy preocupado le revisaba la mano en busca de heridas. – No puedo esperar para contarle a mis hijos que golpee al Rey dos veces en la cara porque él me lo pidió. Dos veces. Y hasta me lo agradeció. – 

Alec rió y Magnus no pudo evitar unírsele. 

– Si tu no te casas con ella, lo haré yo, – le susurró Alec a Simon, quien solo le miró con los ojos abiertos y mejillas sonrojadas.

 

*

 

El castillo estaba rodeado de un lado por el océano y del otro por un gran bosque. Ahí fue donde se detuvieron en la noche, sintiendo la adrenalina en sus cuerpos. La luz de la luna brillaba sobre los árboles, haciéndoles sentir aun más asustados. 

Pero eran los rostros de Isabelle y Max los que hacían que Alec siguiera adelante. 

– Vamos a hacer esto, – dijo, convenciéndose más a si mismo que al resto del grupo. 

Todos asintieron, mientras que Hodge sacaba una gruesa cuerda y la enredaba alrededor de las muñecas de Alec.

– Recuerden: no esperen por nosotros, – demandó, viendo principalmente a Magnus. – Una vez que tengan a Isabelle, Max y Luke, se largan de aquí. Su misión es solo esa. Hodge y yo nos encargaremos de Sebastián y nos reuniremos con ustedes al amanecer. – 

Esta vez solo fue Maia y Simon los que asintieron. 

– Jace, – Alec siseó en advertencia. 

– Si, si, – su hermano gruñó. – Esperamos hasta el amanecer para venir por ti. – 

– Eso no fue lo que dije, – Alec exclamó, exasperado, y girándose hacía Maia. – Si no sigue el plan, tienes mi permiso para golpearle en el rostro también. – 

Maia sonrió malévolamente. – Su Majestad, me está consintiendo mucho. – 

Alec rió, sintiendo como Hodge probaba el nudo. Estaba apretado, pero no lo suficiente como para evitar que Alec se liberara. Después de eso, Alec se giró hacía Magnus. 

– Odio esto, – Magnus soltó. 

– Lo se, – Alec murmuró, logrando tomar su mano entre las suyas. – Este no es el final, – Alec dijo con determinación. – Nos veremos en la mañana. – 

Magnus sacudió la cabeza, tomando el rostro de Alec entre sus manos. – Cariño, la belleza de una historia de amor es que realmente nunca termina. – 

Alec recordaba esas palabras, pronunciadas hace un año por un inocente Max, que le habían hecho darse cuenta de sus sentimientos por Magnus. En la boca de Magnus había sonado puras e inofensivas. Pero en Magnus, sonaban devastadoras.

– Tómalo, – dijo Alec, maniobrando para quitarse el anillo del dedo.

Magnus frunció el ceño. – Es el anillo de tu familia, – susurró. – Significa tanto para ti. Tu padre…–

Alec tomó sus manos de nuevo, colocando el anillo. Era como si hubiera sido hecho para ser usado por Magnus, aunque este le quedara flojo.

 – Cuídalo por mi, – le dijo, firmemente. – Me lo puedes devolver al amanecer. –

Magnus asintió, tomando uno de sus anillos, uno dorado adornado con un gran topacio, y deslizándolo en el dedo de Alec. Alec sabía que ese anillo era de su primer tesoro descubierto como capitán, era lo único que se había quedado como un símbolo de su libertad, junto con una moneda de oro que tenía en su cuello.

– Te amo, – dijo Magnus, suavemente.

– También te amo, – Alec contestó, con la voz rota. – Nos vemos al amanecer. –

– Al amanecer, – Magnus acordó.

Su mano acarició el cuello de Alec antes de juntar sus labios con los suyos. Alec le tomó de la chaqueta, disfrutando del beso y tomando fuerzas del mismo, llenándose de su amor y pasión.

Finalmente Hodge le jaló hacía el castillo, con el fantasma del beso de Magnus aun entre sus labios. Con la mente serena y un único objetivo: vencer a Sebastián.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que disfruten el capítulo (:  
> Hasta luego!


	3. Capítulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Empieza el sufrimiento ):

Las puertas del castillo aparecieron ante ellos.

Recordaba que antes atravesaba esas puertas sintiéndose protegido por las pesadas piedras. Recordaba los momentos donde corría detrás de Jace o Isabelle para evitar que hicieran algo estúpido. Recordó el eco de sus risas sobre las paredes. Recordó crecer asistiendo a las interminables juntas con su padre, aprendiendo a ser un rey. Recordaba haber ayudado a Isabelle a escapar de las lecciones de música hasta que sus padres se rindieron con ello. Recordaba los entrenamientos con Hodge en el patio del castillo.

Recordaba que hace un año atrás, ese lugar se había sentido como un hogar. Ahora se sentían como un extraño caminando entre sus pasillos mientras era jalado rudamente por Hodge hacia la sala Real.

Ahí, sentado en el trono, estaba Sebastián, sonriendo maliciosamente. Al ver a Hodge arrastrando a Alexander, este se enderezó.

– Alexander, – Sebastián exclamó, en un tono tan alegre que Alec sintió unas horribles ganas de golpearlo. – Que bueno que al fin decidieras unírtenos. –

– Hubiera venido antes, pero la verdad es que no me agradas ni un poco, – soltó agriamente.

Sebastián chasqueó la lengua. – Oh, no seas así, – dijo, moviendo la mano como si no le hubiera ofendido. Estaba usando el anillo de los Morgenstern de forma orgullosa y la corona del rey.

En un rápido movimiento se puso de pie, cortando la distancia entre ellos. Tomó la barbilla de Alec entre sus manos, de forma ruda, forzándole a alzar la mirada para que pudiera ver las heridas en su rostro.

– Eso debió doler, – Sebastián hizo caras. – Lamento que tuviéramos que llegar a esto. –

Alec no contestó, solo le veía con irritación.

– ¿Dónde están sus acompañantes? – Sebastián preguntó, dirigiéndose a Hodge.

– No estoy seguro, – Hodge dijo. – Pelé contra el pirata y lo dejé herido, pero no estoy seguro si lo maté. Sir Jonathan estaba dormido cuando encontré a Alexander. –

Sebastián lo pensó por un momento. – No importa, – dijo al final. – Alexander está aquí ahora, finalmente en el castillo. –

– Dame una espada y estaré más que feliz de arreglar cuentas contigo, – Alec soltó, intentando liberarse del agarre de Sebastián. El simple toque le hacía sentir enfermo.

Sebastián soltó una carcajada, volviendo hacía el trono. Ahí se inclinó para tomar algo y el aliento de Alec quedó atorado en su garganta.

– ¿Te refieres a esta espada? – preguntó Sebastián, mordazmente.

La malicia de su mirada igualaba al placer que parecía estar sintiendo al provocar a Alec. La espada en sus manos era la que Alec había dejado en su barco, porque sentía que no la merecía. Pero al ver a Sebastián sostenerla, le hizo cambiar de parecer.

– Esa espada no te pertenece, traidor, – Alec soltó. – Ni la corona en tu cabeza. Aunque hayas asesinado a mi padre, yo soy el legítimo Rey. –

– Ja, – Sebastián soltó mordazmente. – Todos sabemos que serías un asco como Rey, aun más viendo tu… estilo de vida. ¿Fugarte con un pirata? Alexander, deberías ser más inteligente. Tu padre debió de haber sido más inteligente antes de dejar que degradaras la corona. –

– Jódete, – Alec gruñó. Respirando, tratando de tranquilizarse. – Quiero ver a mis hermanos. –

Sebastián fingió pensar de nuevo, pero esta vez aun más malvado que antes.

– Ah, Isabelle, – suspiró. – Es hermosa, tu querida hermana. Pero tiene un carácter terrible. Me abofeteó una vez. –

Alec sonrió orgulloso. – Nunca le han agradado los hombres que demandan el poder a base de violencia, más aun cuando ese poder no les pertenece. –

– Oh claro, quizá sea eso, – la sonrisa de Sebastián era pura maldad. – O quizá fue porque no le agradó la noticia de nuestro compromiso. –

 

*

 

Encontraron la entrada del túnel secreto, que estaba escondida por una gran roja y mucha hierva. Dicho túnel estaba entre los límites del castillo y el bosque. Magnus entró detrás de Jace, dado que estaba completamente oscuro y él era el único que conocía el túnel. El aire era pesado, y las antorchas no ayudaban.

Iban en silencio, caminando entre los corredores y siguiendo a Jace, hasta que finalmente se detuvieron frente a una piedra, que al abrirla, les condujo a otro largo pasillo, aunque este ya no era de piedra.

– ¿Vamos a entrar por una puerta secreta detrás de un estante de libros? – Simon preguntó, emocionado.

– Lees demasiados libros, Simon, – Maia le contestó, aunque su tono era cansado, se escuchaba el apreció en el.

– No es un estante de libros. Es una gran pintura, – Jace intervino, susurrando.

– ¡Oh por dios! – Simon sonaba demasiado emocionado.

– Ya casi llegamos, – dijo Jace, subiendo unas escaleras. – Así que cállate. –

Simon gruñó algo bajito, pero se calló. Finalmente Jace abrió la puerta que era el cuadro. Entraron a una habitación oscura, solo alumbrada por sus antorchas.

Magnus la escaneó rápidamente. Una gran cama con dosel estaba en la esquina, a penas tendida. La habitación olía a que había estado vacía un tiempo, algo extraño ya que era un habitación bastante grande.

Jace también observó la habitación, desde los muebles hasta la pintura en el cuadro lleno de joyas. Había varias esmeraldas en un mueble, y Magnus recordó que Alec le había dicho que eran las piedras favoritas de su familia.

– ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó Maia.

– No importa. Vamos, – Jace contestó con tono de dolor, dirigiéndose a la puerta para inspeccionar el pasillo. – Despejado. –

Avanzaron con cuidado, sin hacer ruido, pendientes de cualquier sonido a su alrededor. Hasta que Jace se detuvo abruptamente y se pegó a la pared, asomándose cautelosamente.

– Esa es la habitación de Isabelle, – murmuró. – La de Max está del otro lado del pasillo. Hay dos guardias en cada una. –

Simon apuntó hacía el gran reloj del castillo que se veía desde la ventana.

– Bueno, no tenemos mucho tiempo y aun tenemos que encontrar a Luke, – dijo, dudosamente.

– Recuerden que de preferencia solo hay que noquearlos, – Jace les advirtió. – Solo están siguiendo órdenes y protegiendo sus propios traseros. –

Magnus asintió, tomando su espada. – Suena como la clase de persona con la que me llevaría bien, – dijo, sonriendo con pretensión. – Les veo del otro lado, queridos. –

Sin desperdiciar un segundo, y con espada en mano, se abalanzó contra los guardias, seguido de Jace, Simon y Maia.

 

*

 

– ¿Qué? –

– Tu mismo lo dijiste, – Sebastián dijo, arrastrando las palabras, claramente disfrutando la situación. – Yo no tengo legítimamente ese poder. No tengo sangre real. Pero casándome con tu hermana lo tendría, ¿cierto? –

– Te juro que si le has tocado un solo cabello…– Alec comenzó, siendo interrumpido por el tatareó de Sebastián, caminando enfrente de él.

– Alexander, Alexander, – suspiró. – todo es política. No espero que lo entiendas, viendo que tu definición de política es fugarte con tu amante bajo la falsa pretensión de ir en una misión de paz, solo para poder follar con un pirata. –

Alec apretó los puños. Le estaba tomando todo su autocontrol no desatarse y ahorcarle con sus propias manos. Tenía que esperar. Ese era el plan.

– Oh, lo siento, – Sebastián fingió sentirse arrepentido por sus palabras. – ¿Herí tus sentimientos? ¿O es porqué no sabes si tu pirata está vivo o muerto? – Alec simplemente rehuyó su mirada y no contestó. – ¿Qué tal si te digo que yo se exactamente qué le pasó? – le susurró.

Sebastián se había acercado hasta estar parado en frente de él. Alec no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño confundido.

– Está muerto, – le susurró a Alec, prestando atención a su expresión. –Mis hombres le encontraron muerto en la Isla Dumort hace dos días. Me dijeron que cuando lo encontraron a penas si respiraba. Llevaba horas desangrándose, quizá hasta días. Por lo que escuché, se divirtieron bastante poniéndole fin a su miseria. Dicen que lloró por horas, gritando tu nombre. Pero tu nunca apareciste. –

Alec cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente. Sabía que todo era mentira. Si todo había salido de acuerdo al plan, Magnus estaba arriba liberando a sus hermanos y a Luke. Sin embargo las palabras de Sebastián le hicieron que le doliera el pecho.

– ¿Eso es todo? – Sebastián le miró, sonando decepcionado. – ¿No llorarás? ¿Ni gritaras en desesperación? –

– No te creo, – Alec siseó, viéndole a los ojos.

– ¿Me pregunto como se sentiría tu querido pirata sabiendo lo poco que te importa su dolor? – Sebastián le miró cruelmente.

Alec solo frunció el ceño. Algo iba mal, podía sentirlo. Sebastián se giró hacía Hodge.

– Enserio, ¿abandonó a su reino por un pirata y ni siquiera le llora su muerte? – le preguntó, claramente sin esperar respuesta. – Es casi como si…–

Pausó, pensativamente.

Alec soltó el aire, abriendo los ojos en comprensión. Su corazón latía a mil por hora.

Sebastián sonrió con maldad, algo inhumano, casi como un demonio.

– Es casi como si supieras que sigue con vida, – Sebastián terminó su oración. – Por ahora. –

 

*

 

Magnus limpió la suciedad de su saco, viendo como Simon y Maia noqueaban a los otros dos guardias. Tomó sus llaves y se las aventó a Jace.

A penas estaban entrado a la habitación cuando una Isabelle en ropa de cama y cabello despeinado, les recibió apuntándoles con un arma improvisada hecha al romper una botella de vidrio. Les miraba con determinación y rabia.

– Wow, – Jace exclamó, levantando los brazos en rendición. – ¡Somos los buenos! –

– ¿Jace? – Isabelle suspiró sin poder creerlo.

Cuando ella les reconoció, aventó lejos el pedazo de cristal y se abalanzó a abrazar a su hermano. Jace casi se va para atrás por la fuerza del abrazo, pero igualmente le abrazó.

– ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó suavemente.

Isabelle asintió al separarse de él, y captando la presencia de Magnus. Sin que este lo esperara, Isabelle se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándole con fuerza.

– Vamos, cariño, – le susurró. – Tenemos que ir por el pequeño Max, encontrar a Luke y salir de aquí. –

– Luke fue movido de su celda a la habitación junto a la biblioteca hace dos días, – Isabelle les dijo. – Lo negocié con Sebastián. –

– ¿Ese bastardo te hizo daño? – los dientes de Jace rechinaban.

– ¿Aun tiene su cabeza? – Isabelle replicó. – Dado que si, puedes adivinar la respuesta. –.

Magnus soltó una carcajada, mientras abría la otra habitación. A diferencia de Isabelle, Max estaba dormido en su cama demasiado grande para un niño de siete años, acurrucado entre las sábanas y abrazando un zorro de madera.

– Despierta, pequeño duende, – Isabelle le sacudió del hombro suavemente. – ¡Vamos a escaparnos! –

Max gruñó, rascándose los ojitos. – Vete, Iz, – masculló las palabras abrazando más fuerte al juguete de madera. – Estoy durmiendo. –

– Max, – Isabelle insistió. – Mira quien está aquí. –

Max suspiró, pero abrió los ojos, solo para complacerla.

– ¡Jace! –gritó, tan pronto como vio a su hermano, lanzándose a su cuello. – ¿Viniste a salvarnos? –

– Si, junto con Magnus y estos dos, – Jace dijo, señalando a Maia y Simon, mientras que acariciaba el cabello del pequeño niño.

– ¿Magnus está aquí? – Max exclamó, lleno de emoción.

Magnus chasqueó la lengua, acercándose a la luz para que el niño le pudiera ver bien.

– ¡Magnus! – Max gritó, solo para ser callado por sus hermanos. Abrazó con fuerza a Magnus, y este le acarició con cariño el cabello.

– Tenemos que irnos, Max, – le dijo, con suavidad. – Toma tu abrigo y un par de botas y vámonos. –

– ¿Dónde está Alec? – Isabelle preguntó, mientras Max corría a hacer lo que le habían dicho.

Jace y Magnus intercambiaron miradas indecisas, y fue Maia, la que dando un paso al frente, hablo. – Lo veremos en mi posada. Tenemos que irnos princesa. –

– Es Su Alteza, – Isabelle alzó una ceja, molesta por la falta de información de su hermano. – Y no me voy a ir hasta que alguien me diga donde está mi hermano. –

– Izzy, – Jace suspiró profundamente. – Tenemos un plan. Alec va a estar bien, te lo prometo. Ahora, vamos por Luke y larguémonos de este lugar antes de que vengan más guardias. –

– Vamos Alteza Pequeñísima, – Magnus le dijo a Max, tomándole de la mano e ignorando las protestas de Max por el burlón nombre.

La biblioteca estaba en el mismo piso, e igualmente dos guardias vigilaban el cuarto de Luke. Estos fueron fácilmente vencidos por Jace y Simon.

No pudieron encontrar la llave, pero Magnus, siendo tan buen pirata, no la necesitaba. Al forzar la puerta, encontraron a Luke en posición de guardia, con listo para atacar. Se relajó tan pronto como les vio.

– Vaya, realmente se tomaron su tiempo, chicos, – Luke exclamó en tono burlón. – Vámonos. –

Atravesaron los pasillos lo más silencioso y rápido posible.

Magnus no podía dejar de sentir que algo horrible iba a pasar. Sus instintos le estaban advirtiendo algo, y estos nunca se equivocaban

Solo les quedaba un pasillo por atravesar para llegar a la habitación de Maryse y Robert y llegar al túnel. Solo uno más.

Pero tuvieron que detenerse abruptamente cuando el sonido de varias pisadas hizo eco por el pasillo. Y en un segundo, tenían enfrente de ellos a un escuadrón de guardias en uniforme.

– Mierda, – siseó Magnus, rápidamente girándose hacía Jace. – Llévanos por otro camino. ¡Y corran! –

Y eso hicieron.

 

*

 

Todo pasó demasiado rápido. En un segundo, Alec estaba viendo a Sebastián en shock, y al segundo, un puñetazo en el estómago le sacó el aire. En un rápido movimiento Sebastián sacó su espada y cortó la garganta de Hodge con ella.

Alec sintió como la sangre le salpicaba en el rostro antes de ser capaz de procesar lo que había pasado. Hodge jadeó, por la sorpresa o en busca de aire, realmente no lo sabía, y cayó al piso.

– Uhg, – Sebastián gruñó. – Odio a los traidores. –

Alec a penas le escuchó, arrastrándose hacía Hodge en un inútil intento de detener la hemorragia.

– Hodge, – Alec le susurró.

Sus ojos azules le miraban con terror, mientras la sangre seguía saliendo sin parar, manchando el piso y llenando el lugar con olor a muerte.

Hodge se ahogó, buscando aire, mientras Alec solo le susurraba palabras de consuelo, prometiéndole que todo estaría bien, que saldrían de esta como muchas veces en el pasado.

– Yo-yo…–

Las palabras no lograban salir, pero Alec no necesitaba escucharlas para leerlas en el rostro de Hodge.

– Lo se, – Alec le susurró. – Te perdono. Todo está perdonado. Solo resiste. –

Como si eso hubiera sido todo lo que hubiera deseado escuchar, Hodge sonrió, aun en su inminente muerte. Se veía en paz, como si el perdón fuera todo lo que había deseado. Finalmente la sonrisa desapareció, dejando sus ojos sin vida.

Alec sintió las lágrimas en sus ojos, al ver la inerte figura de su mentor sin vida, sintiendo como la rabia le llenaba. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacer algo, una fuerte mano le jaló del cabello, empujándole hacía atrás.

Gritó de dolor, y se movió rápidamente para poder sacar el cuchillo que había guardado dentro de su bolsillo. Pero fue como si Sebastián pudiera leer sus movimientos, porque antes de que pudiera sacarla, Sebastián le pateó el brazo, lanzando el cuchillo lejos.

Lleno de ira, Alec se levantó, pero antes de que pudiera liberarse de las cuerdas, Sebastián estaba ahí, con la misma espada que había usado para asesinar a Hodge, apuntándole a la garganta.

Alec se congeló.

– Lo siento, Su Majestad, – Sebastián murmuró, tomando la cuerda entre sus manos y apretándola fuertemente. – Tengo demasiados planes para usted, sería una lástima que te asesinara rápidamente. –

Alec sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, que le hizo caer al suelo. Lo último que vio antes de caer en la oscuridad, fue a Sebastián sentándose en su trono.

 

*

 

Corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron, pero aun así no llegaron muy lejos antes de que los soldados les rodearan.

– Mierda, – Magnus siseó.

Se preguntó si Alec habría logrado liberarse. Magnus esperaba que hubiera logrado vencer a Sebastián y recuperado su corona. Imaginó reencontrándose en la mañana, a Alec reuniéndose con sus hermanos, y trabajando juntos para dejar esa horrible historia detrás.

Pero primero, Magnus tenía que lograr escapar. Sacó su espada, y le apretó la mano a Max.

– Max, – le dijo, apuntando a una esquina desierta. – Quédate ahí y cierra los ojos, ¿okey? Nosotros te diremos cuando los abras, ¿me entiendes? –

– Yo puedo pelear, – Max protestó. – Tuve mi primer lección mientras ustedes no estaban. –

– Max, – Magnus negó, mirándole fijamente. – Es demasiado peligroso y no tengo tiempo para discutir. Solo hazlo, ¿si? –

Max dudó un segundo, pero al final asintió, refugiándose en la esquina y arrodillándose, abrazando sus rodillas con sus brazos y cerrando los ojos.

– No tengo una espada, – Luke les dijo.

– Danos un minuto y te conseguiremos una, – Jace replicó, con su postura lista para pelear.

– ¡No dañen al príncipe ni a la princesa! – un guardia gritó. – El Rey Sebastián les quiere vivos. –

– Oh, eso no es divertido, – Isabelle dijo, fingiendo un puchero, y sacando la espada que le había robado a uno de los noqueados guardias.

– ¿Rey Sebastián? – Luke preguntó, con desdén. – ¿Bajo que autoridad? Él no tiene ningún derecho de reclamar el trono. –

– Bajo la autoridad de La Clave, – el hombre respondió. Era joven y de ojos verdes, y aunque era guapo, Magnus solo quería golpearle.

– Yo soy la autoridad de La Clave, – Luke replicó para todos.

– La otra Clave, entonces, – otro guardia replicó, y Magnus se preguntó si no notarían lo ridículo que sonaba eso.

– No se que les habrá prometido Sebastián y el General Aldertree para que traicionaran al legitimo Rey, pero sepan que están deshonrando su país, su juramento y a ustedes mismos, – Luke dijo, y Magnus le admiró por su forma de expresarse.

– No es que tengamos opción, – otra voz habló, esta vez femenina. – Casi todo el ejercito apoya a Aldertree, quien apoya a Sebastián. Esto, – ella señaló su uniforme. – Es como sobrevivimos, con lo que comemos. Nuestro juramento es servir a nuestro Rey. Pero quien sea el Rey, está fuera de nuestro control. –

Su cabello rubio estaba atado en una coleta, e incluso desde la distancia, Magnus pudo ver sus ojos azules. Su expresión era ruda, pero se veía que luchaba por mantenerla. Casi podía ver el miedo, la duda. El resto del grupo igual, todos se habían quedado callados escuchándola. Además de que su postura gritaba que ella era la comandante del grupo, así que ella era la que necesitaban a su lado.

– Si pueden elegir, – Magnus dijo, dando un cauteloso paso al frente. – Todos conocen a los Lightwood, ¿cierto? Todos conocieron al Rey Robert. Saben que era bueno y justo, aunque no tenía nada de sentido del humor. Pero crió a sus hijos para ser buenos y justos también. Sebastián es cruel, asesinó a una familia para obtener un poder que no le pertenece y mantuvo como prisioneros a los legítimos herederos. Pueden decidir de que lado del conflicto quieren estar, y deben saber que cuando Alexander recupere el trono, hayan hecho el bien o no, recordaremos sus rostros. –

– Escuchen, – Jace se paró al lado de Magnus. – No queremos pelear con ustedes. No queríamos iniciar esta guerra, pero Sebastián no nos dio opción. Esta noche, lo único que queremos es poner a nuestra familia y amigos a salvo de la crueldad de Sebastián. Estoy seguro que pueden entender eso. –

La mujer rubia frunció los labios. El silencio se prolongó por un buen rato, sintiendo el aire lleno de tensión. Aun todos mantenían sus espadas listas, pero esperando la decisión.

La comandante suspiró. Susurró algo bajo su aliento que Magnus no pudo escuchar, miró hacía la dirección de un asustado Max, y luego se giró hacía los soldados.

– No les obligaré a pelear, – ella dijo, firmemente. – Si no quieren formar parte de esto, pueden irse ahora. Yo les cubriré con Sebastián. –

Pasaron unos segundos, antes de que el primer soldado se decidiera a irse, siendo seguido por varios más que desaparecieron por los pasillos. Los guaridas restantes rechinaban los dientes.

– ¿Qué diablos, Lydia? – dijo uno de los restantes.

– La excusa de seguir órdenes funciona para calmar la culpa hasta que dejas de sentirla, – ella dijo calmadamente. – Yo no voy a seguir usando esa excusa para hacer cosas despiadadas. –

El hombre la empujó contra la pared, abriéndose paso hacía el grupo. – Esa es la razón por la que las mujeres no deben ser líderes. –

– Este es mío, – Maia e Isabelle dijeron al mismo tiempo y Magnus sonrió con burla. Sentía lástima por ese hombre que había logrado encender la furia de las chicas con su machismo.

Aunque no tuvo oportunidad de verlo, ya que otro guardia corrió hacía él. – Pirata, – gruñó, con la espada en alto. – Tu cabeza vale mucho dinero. –

– Claro que si, – Magnus se burló. – Tengo un rostro hermoso y lo cuido. –

Desde el rabillo de ojo, vio como otro oponente le atacaba desde atrás. Ambos venían rápido y con sed de matar, así que actuó inconscientemente, alzando su espada y enterrándola en el pecho del hombre más cercano. Cayó al suelo, gritando en agonía y sangrando sin parar. Magnus no tuvo tiempo de analizar nada, antes de defenderse del segundo hombre, quitándose de su camino y dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

Cuando el hombre cayó, aprovechó para enterrar su espada y hacerse de la espada del guardia.

– Luke, – gritó, viendo como el hombre peleaba con solo sus puños. – Toma, – Magnus exclamó, aventándole la espada.

Luke la atrapó e inmediatamente la usó, enterrándola en el estómago de su oponente.

Otro soldado ya le estaba atacando, y Magnus esquivaba las espadas, sintiendo la adrenalina en su cuerpo. El soldado se movía rápido, pero Magnus siempre lograba bloquearlo. Finalmente logró darle un golpe que le desestabilizó y Magnus enterró su espada, haciendo que el hombre gritara y luego cayera sin vida.

Magnus se giró, listo para pelear contra alguien más, pero solo quedaban sus cansados amigos.

– Eres demasiado lento, – Jace se burló de él, casi sonando como siempre, engreído y burlón.

Magnus giró los ojos, limpiando la sangre de su espada con el uniforme de uno de los soldados. Estaba a punto de contestar, cuando un nuevo escuadrón llegó detrás de ellos.

– Son demasiados, – exclamó Simon, con pánico.

– ¡Síganme! – gritó una voz detrás de ellos.

Era Lydia, la rubia mujer que había sido la líder del escuadrón recién derrotado, y quien había peleado a su lado. sin más opciones, la siguieron sin dudar.

Jace alzó a Max y lo puso en su hombro, antes de comenzar a correr detrás de Lydia por los pasillos. Luke estaba herido, así que no podían ir demasiado rápido, pero tampoco los detenía mucho. Lograron llegar a la habitación de Robert y Maryse antes de que el escuadrón les atrapara.

Una vez dentro, Magnus y Simon tomaron el viejo armario y lo pusieron detrás de la puerta. Los soldados ya estaban empujando con fuerza desde el otro lado, así que sabían que no tenían mucho tiempo.

Jace ya estaba abriendo el cuadro, y bajando a Max. El pequeño se veía bastante aterrorizado, y Magnus sentía simpatía por él.

– Vamos, – Isabelle les apresuró.

– Yo voy primero para guiar el camino, luego tu Max, – Jace les dijo. – Solo podemos ir en fila india. –

– Todos asintieron rápidamente, y Magnus y Maia se giraron hacía la puerta, que estaba peligrosamente cerca de ser abierta, a pesar del armario sobre ella.

– ¿Yo-yo qué hago? – Lydia suspiró a su lado, y Magnus sintió que era una pregunta más para ella misma.

– Vienes con nosotros, – Magnus le contestó. – Si te quedas aquí, serás ejecutada. –

Lydia asintió con ganas y Magnus la empujó para que entrara al túnel, detrás de Luke. – Ve, – le dijo, sin dejarle tiempo de discutir.

Dudosamente, ella siguió a Luke.

– Tu turno, Sheldon, – Magnus le dijo.

Simon suspiró molesto, pero no se movió. – No, – negó, mirando a Maia. – Tu vas primero, Maia. –

Ella le miró con incredulidad, aunque Magnus pudo ver como se sonrojaban sus mejillas. – No, tu primero. –

– Dios santo, – Magnus exclamó, girando los ojos exasperado. – Ahora no es un buen momento para que se den cuenta de lo enamorados que están. Le dije a Alexander que esto pasaría pero no me creyó. Aunque, por otro lado, él no se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de mi hasta que yo estuve a punto de irme de su vida por siempre, – la puerta fue golpeada con más violencia, haciendo que volviera a la realidad y se diera cuenta que no era buen momento para compartir detalles de su relación con Alexander. – Como sea, salgamos de aquí. –

Al ver que ninguno se movía, Magnus volvió a grita. – ¡Ahora! –

Simon caminó titubeante hacía la salida, con Maia detrás y luego Magnus, quien aun vigilaba la puerta. Esta fue tirada justo cuando Simon entraba, logrando que tres guardias traspasaran a la habitación.

– Vete, – Magnus le dijo a Maia con seguridad, viendo la duda en la chica.

Ella asintió, entrando por el hoyo de la pared y Magnus corriendo detrás de ella. Estaba a punto de entrar cuando un fuerte agarre le detuvo. Giró rápidamente y enterró la espada en el estómago del hombre para liberarse. Por el rápido movimiento, sintió como el anillo de Alec se caía al suelo, pero antes de que pudiera recuperarlo, Maia le jaló de la otra mano, arrastrándole con ella.

– ¡El anillo! –exclamó, sonando más perturbado de lo que deseaba.

– ¡Déjalo! – Maia le gritó, aun jalándole. – Es solo un anillo. –

Magnus quería protestar, abrió su boca para hacerlo, pero su corazón latía desenfrenado, y su instinto le decía que tenía que huir de ahí. Una vez fuera, estarían a salvo.

Y estaba seguro que Alec le perdonaría por perder su anillo una vez que se vieran de nuevo al amanecer.

 

*

 

Corrieron hasta llegar al bar Hunter’s Moon. No pararon ni para respirar, o mirar sobre sus hombros si habían sido seguidos. Después de dar muchas vueltas en el oscuro túnel, finalmente habían dejado de escuchar pasos, y Magnus había comenzado a sentirse más tranquilo, pero aun así no dejaron de correr.

Era un de noche, pero la luz del amanecer comenzaba a asomarse.

Atravesaron las puertas de la posada y finalmente se detuvieron. Magnus descansó sus manos en sus rodillas para tomar aliento. Estaba jadeando y sudado, y el resto lucía igual. La puerta del sótano fue abierta y Ragnor surgió de ella, viéndoles alarmado, pero al verles suspiró de alivio.

– Ale-Alexander, – Magnus jadeó entre respiraciones. – ¿Ya volvió? ¿Está aquí? –

Ragnor negó y Magnus sintió su corazón hundirse.

– ¿Por qué están sangrando y todos sudorosos? – Ragnor preguntó, frunciendo el ceño con preocupación, mientras tomaba una jarra de agua y les servía de beber.

Madzie, que había estado escondiéndose detrás de la pierna de Ragnor, corrió a abrazar a Magnus. Forzó una sonrisa, y acarició el cabello de la niña de forma reconfortante, mientras tomaba del vaso de agua.

– Fuimos emboscados cuando volvíamos, – Magnus explicó, girándose acusadóramente hacía Simon. – ¡Dijiste que esos pasillos estaban vacíos a esa hora de la noche, o con al menos un o dos guardias! ¡Pero fuimos emboscados por dos escuadrones completos! –

– ¡Se supone que debían de estar vacíos! – Simon intentó defenderse. – No se que fue lo que pasó. –

– Sabíamos que iban a estar ahí, – dijo una suave y dudosa voz.

Por un momento, Magnus había olvidado que Lydia estaba con ellos.

– ¿Quién es ella? – Ragnor preguntó confundido.

– Mi nombre es Lydia Branwell, –ella dijo. – Yo soy, – ella lo pensó mejor. – O mejor dicho, yo era un miembro de la guardia real. –

– ¿De cual? – Ragnor inquirió con sarcasmo.

Lydia solo frunció el ceño pero no contestó.

– Lydia nos ayudó, – Jace intervino. Max aun estaba entre sus brazos, con la cabeza escondida en su cuello. El pobre niño seguía temblando de miedo. – No hubiéramos sido capaces de escapar sin ella. –

Ragnor pareció pensarlo un segundo, y finalmente asintió.

– ¿Cómo es que sabían que íbamos a estar ahí? – Magnus preguntó, con el semblante en blanco y su voz llena de miedo.

Alec no había vuelto aun.

El anochecer estaba a punto de terminarse y dar paso al amanecer.

– Lo sabíamos, – Lydia dijo. – Sebastián sabía que venían. Él sabía todo el plan. Es por eso que estábamos ahí. –

 


	4. Capítulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disfruten (:

El agua fría lanzada sobre su rostro fue lo que despertó a Alec. Jadeando en busca de aire y tratando de evadir el otro cubo de agua se dio cuenta de que sus muñecas estaban encadenadas a ambos lados de su cabeza, en la pared de una pequeña celda.

Pestañeó saliendo de su estupor y sacudió la cabeza en un vano intento de deshacerse del fría agua de su cabeza.

Al centrar la vista, fue capaz de ver una pequeña fogata en la esquina de la habitación, y suspiró en alivio al sentir como comenzaba a calentarle su frío cuerpo.

– Buenos días, Majestad, – Sebastián se burló, enfrente de él.

Alec intentó escupirle en la cara pero su garganta estaba seca, por lo que solo terminó tosiendo.

– Agua, – se las arregló para decir. – Dame agua. –

– Oh, es lindo que pienses que aun puedes demandar cosas, – Sebastián sonrió de forma maniática.

– Bueno, – la voz de Alec salió engreída. – Considerando que aun soy tu Rey, creo que si tengo permitido demandarte cosas. –

Esta vez Sebastián soltó una carcajada, y Alec intentó aprovechar esa oportunidad para quitarse las cadenas, pero estas solo le lastimaron la muñeca.

– Alexander, – Sebastián susurró, en una suave voz que hizo que Alec odiara su nombre. – No eres el Rey de nadie. Un hombre que huye de su reino para que te pueda follar a un pirata, no es un Rey. –

Esas palabras le quemaron más de lo que quiso admitir, no porque pensara que fueran verdad, si no porque esa era la versión cruda de las palabras que se había repetido varias veces hasta que Magnus había logrado eliminar sus dudas. Se preguntó si Magnus ya estaría preocupado, donde estaba no podía notar si el amanecer ya había llegado.

Le había prometido que se volverían a ver al amanecer.

– Es gracioso como sigues asumiendo que yo soy el único follado, somos versátiles, – Alec masculló, con una sonrisa burlona. Imaginó que si Magnus hubiera estado ahí, se hubiera reído a carcajadas y enorgullecido de haber corrompido al Rey.

Sebastián hizo una expresión de disgusto y se giró para agarrar algo de la mesa de madera que había en la habitación. Algo que Alec no pudo ver.

– Bueno, eso ya no importa, – dijo, volviendo hacía Alec. – No pasará de nuevo. Espero que te hayas despedido apropiadamente. –

En su mano tenía un cuchillo largo, que reflejaba los ojos demoniacos de Sebastián.

– Eso asumiendo que no escape, – Alec gruñó. – Así que si quieres matarme, hazlo rápido porque si no me liberaré y te mataré. –

Sebastián fingió una expresión de sorpresa. – O ¿creías que te iba a matar? – preguntó con tono de lástima. – Claro que no Su Majestad. Claro que vas a salir vivo de aquí. Planeo ejecutarte públicamente. Ahorita solo vamos a divertirnos. –

Pausó, mirando directamente a Alec, de forma sádica.

– Me refería a tu querido pirata. Espero que te hayas despedido apropiadamente porque está muerto. –

– Ya intentaste eso una vez y no funcionó, – Alec apretó la mandíbula. – No te creo. –

– Pobre principito, – Sebastián se burló, tomando la mejilla de Alec con su mano, quien luchó por alejarse. – Yo sabía su plan. Tu viniendo con el traidor de Hodge a distraerme a mi y a mis guardias mientras tus amigos se encargaban de liberar a Isabelle, Max y Luke. Y de Hodge liberándote cuando iniciara el caos por el escape de mis prisioneros iniciara para que pudieras asesinarme. –

Una sensación de miedo llenó el cuerpo de Alec. – ¿Qué? –

– Deberías tener más cuidado de a quien le cuentas tus planes, Alexander, – Sebastián dijo. – Ahora tus amigos están muertos o en prisión, y todo por tu imprudencia. Solo continúas mostrando lo malo que hubieras sido como Rey. –

– No está muerto, – Alec siguió negando, sin querer creerlo, pero sintiendo como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar.

– Lo está, – Sebastián argumentó. Sebastián levantó la mano y Alec pensó que era para golpearle, así que cerró los ojos. – Es un anillo hermoso. Que lástima que se desperdiciara regalándose a una basura sin valor. –

Los ojos de Alec se abrieron tan pronto como sus ojos captaron el sello del anillo, cubierto de sangre. Alec sintió como su mundo se desmoronaba.

Me lo puedes devolver al amanecer. Magnus había asentido y lo había prometido.

– No te preocupes, – masculló. – No sufrió. Bueno, no mucho. No como tu vas a sufrir. –

La visión de Alec se nubló por las lágrimas, sintiendo como la bilis subía por su garganta, – No, – respiró Alec.

Pero era todo lo que pudo decir. El aire abandono sus pulmones. Sebastián había sabido todo, alguien les había traicionado. No había logrado salir del castillo. No habían rescatado a sus hermanos. Magnus estaba muerto.

Magnus estaba muerto,

Alec intentaba respirar, pero sol salían jadeos mientras sentía el pánico crecer. Era como si una niebla hubiera llenado su mente y no le permitiera pensar en otra cosa más que en Magnus, en que nunca volvería a sonreír, no volvería a escuchar su risa, o sentir la suavidad de sus labios en los suyos.

Lo único que quería hacer era acurrucarse y llorar, pero las cadenas no se lo permitían. Y todo lo que podía ver era el anillo en el dedo de Sebastián. El agua y el frío no se comparaban en nada con el dolor que estaba experimentando ahora.

– No, – dijo de nuevo, en vano.

En su agonía, no era capaz de sentir ni las lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos ni cuando Sebastián cortó su camisa con el cuchillo.

– No te emociones, – Sebastián se burló. – Solo es para poder apreciar mejor como sangras. –

Alec no comprendió las palabras, ni tampoco sintió o gritó cuando el filo del cuchillo se enterró en su piel, trazando líneas sobre su pecho.

 

*

 

Le tomó cinco minutos a Lydia contarles como alguien había informado a Sebastián de su plan. Ella hablaba de forma calmada, como toda una líder, y eso hizo que el corazón de Magnus doliera, recordando el mismo tono con el que Alec solía hablar, como todo un gran rey.

Cuando terminó, Jace se giró amenazadoramente hacía Simon.

– Tu, – gruñó.

Simon levantó sus brazos en defensa, pero Maia se puso al frente y le gruñó a Jace. Si Alexander era como una pantera, discreto y silencioso, Maia era como un lobo, salvaje y segura de si misma.

– A quien sea que vayas a acusar, te sugiero que mantengas la boca cerrada, – ella soltó. – Nosotros no les traicionamos. –

– ¡Ustedes eran los únicos que conocían a detalle el plan! – Jace soltó, y Magnus podía ver en sus ojos la misma desesperación que el estaba sintiendo.

Alec y Hodge estaban con Sebastián, si es que seguían con vida. Aunque por lo que Magnus sabía, por las historias de Alec, Sebastián era de los que les gustaba torturar a sus víctimas.

– Ellos no son los únicos, – Magnus resopló, mirando al alrededor de la habitación. De repente se llenó de terror, frunciendo el ceño. – ¿Dónde está Iris? –

Los ojos de Simon se abrieron, mientras miraba alrededor, esperando encontrarla en algún lugar. Maia simplemente se giró hacía Ragnor.

– Dijo que tenía que entregar un recado, – Ragnor contestó, con furia y miedo en su voz.

Ragnor y Magnus habían sido amigos desde hace mucho tiempo. Había sido el traductor de Magnus en sus primeras aventuras como pirata, incluso antes de que fuera capitán. Ragnor, igual que Magnus, había crecido en un castillo, pero a diferencia de Magnus, quien había tenido que huir, Ragnor había tomado esa decisión por que quería experimentar la libertad. Magnus a veces se preguntaba si no lo había hecho por amor, pero Ragnor nunca admitía nada.

Ragnor fue la primer persona a la que Magnus le contó su historia. Ragnor también había sido quien había estado a su lado cuando asesinó en defensa propia Asmodeus, justo como Magnus había estado con él cuando sus demonios del pasado aparecían. Había pocas personas que conocieran a Magnus de la forma que Ragnor le conocía.

Por eso el enojo y miedo en su voz le asustó. Después de tantas aventuras, Magnus sabía que Ragnor era la definición de calma. Su voz nunca se alzaba, al menos que fuera por Magnus. Ragnor siempre era su roca cuando Magnus perdía el control.

Si Ragnor estaba asustado, era algo grave.

– Tenemos que salir de aquí. –

 

*

 

Al segundo en que Alec se despertó, le tomó un momento reconocer su alrededor. No recordaba haberse dormido, pero tenía sentido. Su cabeza vibraba y su pecho estaba lleno de sangre seca.

La urgencia de vomitar era demasiado grande, no sabía si era por la pérdida de sangre o el olor que llenaba la habitación.

Una mano le acercó un vaso de agua a los labios, y Alec ni siquiera dudó al tomarlo. Era vino, pero Alec tenía demasiada sed como para molestarse en el sabor. Cuando lo terminó, le dieron un segundo vaso que aceptó gustosamente, solo para darse cuenta que la mano pertenecía a Sebastián. Alec quiso escupirle el vino en la cara, pero su garganta le pedían más líquido, así que no lo hizo.

– Buenos días, Su Majestad. –

Alec frunció el ceño. ¿Era posible que ya hubiera pasado un día completo? Su celda no tenía ventana, y la tortura de los cuchillos le había dejado demasiado cansado.

– Hoy habrá un nuevo juego, – la voz de Sebastián sonaba emocionada. – Dado que asesinaste a Hodge para poder volver al poder y al reinado de corrupción de tu padre…–

– Tu asesinaste a Hodge, – Alec soltó, aunque su voz solo era un suspiró.

– Bueno, tu y yo lo sabemos, – Sebastián replicó. – Pero la historia oficial que yo conté es más interesante. Te va a encantar. – Sebastián dejó el vaso en la mesa. – Es bastante dramática. El Príncipe traicionando su reino, cegado por su asquerosa relación con un pirata asesino, y asesinando a su tutor, – dijo, golpeándole el pecho. – Hodge Starkweather, un respetado y muy amado miembro de la corte, solo para poder volver al trono. Ya conocerás los detalles después, ¿qué opinas? –

– Jódete, – Alec replicó.

La sonrisa divertida de Sebastián se convirtió en pura maldad, al agarrar una barra de metal de la mesa.

– Te diría que ese lenguaje vulgar lo guardaras para tu asqueroso pirata, pero dado que ya está muerto…– esta vez Alec no pudo resistir las ganas y le escupió en la cara. – ¡Pedazo de mierda…!–

No terminó de hablar, antes de golpearle en las costillas con la barra de metal, haciendo que Alec se retorciera de dolor, pero sin darle la satisfacción de escucharle gritar. Sebastián respiró varias veces, como intentando controlarse.

– Mira, realmente necesito mantenerte con vida un par de días más, así que deja de hacer estupideces como esas, que me hacen querer asesinarte. –

– Entonces deja de hablar, – Alec soltó. – Porque al escucharte, es imposible no hacerlo. –

Sebastián enfureció y estrelló de nuevo la barra contra su cuerpo, sonriendo malvadamente. – Deberías saber comportarte frente a tu rey, Alexander. –

Alec bufó. – Tu eres tan Rey como tu padre un hombre honesto, – murmuró. – No puedo esperar para poner una flecha entre tus ojos. –

– Sabes, ese lenguaje tuyo comienza a hacerme enfadar, – Sebastián replicó, girándose hacía el fuego, y metiendo la barra de metal en el. – Creo que prefiero escucharte gritar. –

Alec inhaló y exhaló, varias veces, preparándose. – ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó.

– ¿O esto? – Sebastián sonrió, girándose para verle. Alec pudo ver como al final del palo de metal se formaba una letra. – Bueno, dado que amas tanto a los piratas, pensé que te gustaría ser uno. – Alec intentó alejarse, pero las cadenas no se lo permitían. – Entonces dime, – Sebastián ya estaba en frente de él. – ¿Quién es tu Rey? –

Alec tragó. Sabía que sin importar lo que contestara, Sebastián le iba a torturar, así que contestó con la verdad.

– Mi Rey está muerto. Deberías saberlo, tu lo asesinaste. –

– Ese pirata realmente te arruinó, – Sebastián negó. – Lanzaste a la basura todo ese potencial. –

– Magnus es mucho más honorable de lo que tu podrías soñar llegar a ser, – Alec siseó, intentando soltarse. –

– Era, – Sebastián le corrigió, sonriendo malvadamente. – Recuerda que está muerto. –

Y sin más preámbulo, estrelló la barra de metal flameante contra la muñeca de Alec. No pudo evitar gritar, sintiendo como su cuerpo entero quemaba. Después Sebastián comenzó a golpearle con la barra. Alec no podía contener los gritos, sintiendo de nuevo como comenzaba a sangrar.

Quizá lo merecía, pensó Alec. Magnus había muerto por su culpa, y no sabía que le había pasado a su familia y amigos, pero no podía ser nada bueno.

Su mente se volvió un borrón de nuevo, y todo en lo que podía pensar era en el tiempo en que estuvo en la isla desierta, donde se había enamorado y todo había sido perfecto. Su último pensamiento fueron los labios de Magnus con sabor a mango, la primera vez que se besaron.

 

*

 

Abandonar Hunter’s Moon no había sido sencillo, especialmente para Maia, que había sido su hogar. Pero la situación no les daba más opciones.

Aun era de mañana cuando se fueron, siguiendo a Luke que les aseguraba saber de un lugar seguro para esconderse hasta que decidieran actuar. Magnus había dejado su ropa pirata por una capa de Hodge, e Isabelle y Max habían cambiado sus atuendos reales por ropa que Simon había encontrado en las cosas olvidadas.

Con la mano de Madzie entre la suya, Magnus caminó por las calles de la capital, escondiendo su rostro. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Alec. Se intentaba convencer que seguía con vida, porque si no, no estaba seguro de ser capaz de seguir adelante. Hasta que no vieran el cuerpo, Magnus seguiría creyendo que Alec seguía con vida.

– Ya casi llegamos, – Luke les dijo, alentando el paso.

Justo cuando llegaban a la esquina, una fuerte voz sonó desde atrás de ellos.

– El rey Sebastián está llamando a la gente para que se reúnan en el patio del casillo al medio día, para un anuncio oficial desde el balcón real. – gritó el pregonero del pueblo, una y otra vez hasta asegurarse que todos le escucharan.

– Oh dios, –Isabelle susurró, y se obligó a no mirar atrás.

Magnus tragó grueso. Alec estaba bien. Tenía que estar bien.

– Llegamos, – Luke dijo, abriendo la puerta.

Todos estaban amontonados en un pequeño recibidor hasta que otra puerta se abrió. Magnus respiró aliviado al ver al hombre que les había abierto.

– ¡Alaric! – Jace exclamó, sorprendido.

Alaric les hizo señas de que mantuvieran la voz baja. Un segundo después una sombra pelirroja pasó corriendo a su lado y se abalanzó a abrazar a Luke, Clary lloraba aliviada. Después de un segundo Clary se separó y corrió a abrazar a Jace, quien enterró la nariz en su cabello, abrazándola también.

– Te extrañé tanto, – Jace le susurró, y Magnus tuvo que mirar a otro lado. Sentía como hace menos de un día Alec le había susurrado palabras de amor también.

Alaric se aclaró la garganta, y Magnus agradeció la distracción. – ¿Han escuchado al pregonero? –

– Era difícil no hacerlo, – Ragnor dijo. Alaric y el habían formado una extraña tregua en ese año que habían estado viajando juntos.

– Tenemos que ir al jardín del castillo, – Maia dijo, firmemente. – Y averiguar que le pasó a Alec y Hodge. –

Magnus asintió, y se giró hacía Max e Isabelle. – Ustedes se quedan aquí. –

– Magnus, el hecho de que Alec te deje mandarlo no significa que puedas hacerlo con el resto de nosotros, – Isabelle dijo, poniendo sus manos en su cintura. Su tono era entre burlón y cariñoso, pero algo molesto.

– Alec hizo todo esto para asegurar que ustedes estuvieran a salvo, – Magnus se cruzó de brazos. – Y deben permanecer a salvo. O todo lo que hicimos habrá sido en vano. – Isabelle seguía viéndose molesta. – Además, alguien debe cuidar a Madzie, – Magnus añadió más suavemente.

Magnus le hizo cosquillas a la niña y esta soltó varias risitas de forma feliz. Era un pobre argumento. El verdadero pasó entre su intercambio de miradas, hasta que finalmente Isabelle suspiró.

– Bien, – ella gruñó. – Pero quiero todos los detalles cuando vuelvan. Sabré si me están mintiendo. –

 

*

 

El chillido de la puerta despertó a Alec, esta vez si fue capaz de identificar a Sebastián caminando hacía él, y por mucho que odiara mostrar debilidad, le fue imposible no estremecerse al verlo.

Sebastián se rió disfrutando de la situación. Hubo un tintineo y un segundo después se dio cuenta de que le había liberado de las cadenas de la muñeca. No pudo hacer nada antes de que su cuerpo colapsara al piso por el intenso dolor.

– Oh, no seas tan dramático, – Sebastián se burlón.

Alec suspiró, logrando sentarse en el suelo. Su estómago moría de hambre, aunque sabía que si tuviera algo en él, probablemente lo vomitaría.

– Levántate, – Sebastián le ordenó, jalándole del brazo para ponerle de pie. – Hoy me siento misericordioso. –

No explicó nada más antes de arrastrarlo fuera de la celda, no dándole más opción a Alec que seguirlo. Su cuerpo estaba demasiado débil como para pelear.

– ¿A dónde me llevas? – se las arregló para preguntar, con voz ronca

Sebastián no contestó, simplemente le lanzó a otra habitación. Alec frunció el ceño a reconocer el baño, sin poder creer lo que veía. En medio había una tina con agua caliente, y a su lado una mujer morena con cabello castaño, que vestía como una de las mujeres del servicio.

– Tienes una hora, – Sebastián le dijo, azotando la puerta al salir.

Alec esperó a que los pasos de Sebastián se dejaran de escuchar para acercarse a la chica.

– Maureen, – dijo en tono desesperado. – Ayúdame a salir de aquí. –

Era obvio que Sebastián pensaba que Alec no conocía ni se llevaba las personas de más bajo rango en el castillo. Pero Alec había crecido con ellos, y ella había sido la sirvienta de su madre y amiga de Alec. Pero la chica simplemente negó asustada.

– Maureen, – Alec intentó de nuevo, cuando la chica comenzaba a desvestirle sin mirarle a los ojos.

– Yo solo estoy aquí para ayudarle a bañarse, señor, – ella murmuró.

– Yo puedo tomar un maldito baño solo, Maureen. Mírame, – Alec exclamó enojado. Pero cuando la chica le miró, Alec solo fue capaz de ver miedo. Alec había conocido a una chica alegre, llena de felicidad y hermosa, pero esta mujer que le veía ahora, solo tenía miedo y dolor en su mirada.

– ¿Qué te hizo? – Alec preguntó, con el aliento atascado.

Maureen solo negó de nuevo. – El Rey Sebastián quiere que le ayude a bañarse, señor, – ella repitió, con una voz monótona pero llena de sufrimiento.

Alec simplemente suspiró y comenzó a desvestirse, para luego sumergirse en el agua, mordiéndose el labio para contener un jadeo de dolor por sus heridas. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas sin poder detenerlos, al ver como el agua se teñía de rojo por su sangre.

Maureen le comenzó a limpiar el cabello. El toque era amable pero Alec sentía que no lo merecía. Ella también era una víctima.

Le había fallado a su familia, dejándoles en las garras de un lunático. Le había fallado a sus amigos, la gente que se preocupaba por él y le había cuidado ahora estaban muertos o en prisión. Le había fallado a su reino, a su gente, dejándoles en las manos de un sádico. Y le había fallado a Magnus, quien había terminado en ese conflicto solo por él, quien había muerto por amarle como Alec no merecía.

Si Maureen vio las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro, no comentó nada. Su toque siguió siendo gentil mientras limpiaba su golpeado cuerpo. Y Alec se preguntó si aun quedaba esperanza en ese herido corazón y ojos vacíos.

 

*

 

La multitud iba desde las calles hasta el patio del castillo, y Magnus, Maia y Jace no tuvieron problema para abrirse camino. Entre tanta gente, nadie les prestaba real atención, y a parte de los susurros, todo estaba demasiado silencioso. Lo cual no ayudaba para los nervios de Magnus. Magnus no prestaba atención a la gente. Su vista estaba enfocado en el balcón real, rodeado de guardias uniformados.

Una campana sonó cuando las puertas del balcón se abrieron y Sebastián salió, sonriéndole a la gente. Estaba usando la corona de Robert y un traje azul marino con diamantes incrustados.

Solo muy pocas personas le aplaudieron, las demás solo estaban en silencio esperando a que hablara.

– Gente buena de Alicante, – Sebastián exclamó, alto y prepotente. – Bienvenidos. Les he pedido que se reúnan aquí para compartirles algunas noticias, – anunció y Maia chasqueó la lengua. –El príncipe Alexander finalmente ha vuelto. –

Un jadeo colectivo llenó el patio, mientras los susurros aumentaban. Hasta que Sebastián les cayó.  
– He estado actuando como remplazo del Rey Robert el Corrupto por casi un mes, – continuó. – Mientras esperábamos el regreso del heredero legítimo. Pero me temo que Alexander es igual que su padre. –

Sebastián giró en si, abriendo la puerta detrás de él, mientras le susurraba algo al guardia. Unos segundos después, Alexander surgió y se unió a Sebastián, con una expresión fría e impasible.

– Alexander, – Magnus contuvo la respiración, sintiendo como se aceleraba su corazón.

Aunque su rostro se veía limpio y con solo algunas heridas, Magnus pudo ver en su mirada el sufrimiento por el que había pasado.

– ¿Qué te hicieron? – susurró.

Las muñecas de Alec estaban atadas y Magnus pudo ver como las tenía empuñadas. Alec caminó con la cabeza en alto, aun en esa situación, mostrando la dignidad y majestuosidad que un Rey debía tener. Y aunque estaba usando solo negro, un color que caracterizaba a las personas de bajo rango, Alec parecía un rey, algo que Sebastián nunca podría superar.

Magnus no se dio cuenta de que había dado un paso al frente hasta que Jace le tomó de la muñeca, negando.

– El príncipe Alexander me ha mostrado que es tan corrupto como su padre lo fue, – Sebastián continuó, hacia la multitud. – Por lo menos su padre aun respetaba algunas leyes y morales. Algo que Alexander no hizo. –

Hizo una pausa para darle efecto a sus palabras. Y con cada segundo, Magnus sentía la rabia crecer en él.

– Si puedo conseguir un arco de esos guardias, puedo disparar una flecha en su cabeza, – Magnus murmuró hacía Jace y Maia. – Alexander me ha enseñado y se me da bastante bien. –

– Y en un segundo nos asesinarían, – Jace susurró de vuelta. – Magnus, créeme, yo también quiero hacerlo. Pero necesitamos un plan. –

El hecho de que Jace estuviera siendo el racional, era solo una prueba más de lo mucho que le afectaba la situación a Magnus.

– El príncipe Alexander se ha denigrado a si mismo involucrándose con un pirata, – Sebastián anunció, y otro jadeo de la multitud llenó el lugar. – Un hombre. Ha admitido compartir lecho con el pirata Magnus Bane, el asesino cuya ejecución detuvo el año pasado, por aprobación de su padre. –

Esta vez la multitud jadeó al unísono. Y Magnus ya no podía contener su coraje.

– Al parecer, en vez de ser Rey, Alexander quería ser una reina, – Sebastián se burló, haciendo que la sangre de Magnus ardiera.

– Cambié de opinión, – Jace gruñó. – Yo mismo dispararé la flecha. – Pero Maia le tomó de la muñeca antes de que Jace pudiera moverse. Sus ojos brillaban de lágrimas de frustración, y Magnus le entendía.

– ¿Tienes algo que decir en tu defensa? – Sebastián preguntó, girándose hacía Alec.

– No respondo ante ti, – dijo Alec, con voz firme. – La única autoridad que reconozco es la de La Clave. –

Sebastián sonrió, sin verse afectado y se giró hacía una mujer de la multitud.

– Lady Herondale, – le llamó. – Como cabeza de La Clave, ¿qué opina de esto? –

La multitud se giró hacia la mujer que estaba sentada en otra tribuna. Era una mujer mayor de aspecto duro y serio.

– La homosexualidad no es algo prohibido, – ella dijo, sonando imparcial. – El Rey Robert abogó por ello hace más de trece años. Mientras el Rey tenga un heredero al trono, es libre de… compartir cama con quien guste, – concluyó ella con el mismo tono. – Y claro, mientras no se interponga en sus responsabilidades. –

– ¿Usted diría que acostarse con un conocido pirata, que fue condonado como asesino del Lord Asmodeus y que ha sido acusado de muchas actividades ilegales es algo que “se interpone en sus responsabilidades”? – Sebastián preguntó, dando una media sonrisa.

– Quizá, – Imogen respondió. Magnus solo enterraba sus uñas en sus palmas por la frustración. – Pero nadie me avisó que esto era un juicio contra el príncipe Alexander, – Imogen replicó firmemente. – De otra forma hubiera traído mi traje de jueza. –

– Oh, mi Lady, usted solo está para iluminarnos, – Sebastián dijo, sonriendo de forma falsamente dulce. – Dado que soy el Rey, Alexander selló su propio destino cuando intentó asesinarme después de haber asesinado a Sir Hodge Starweather. –

Esta vez Jace se unió al jadeo de la multitud. A Magnus solo le bastó una mirada a Alec para saber lo que realmente había pasado.

– También, hizo que el pirata Magnus Bane secuestrara a sus hermanos Isabelle y Max, – los ojos de Alec se agrandaron y Magnus le miró confundido por su reacción. – asegurándose de que el trono fuera solo para él, guiado por las sucias y depravadas ideas que la prostituta de su pirata le susurraba al odio. –

– ¿Prostituta? – Magnus susurró enojado. – Por favor, como si Alec hubiera necesitado pagarme para que le susurrara cosas sucias al oído. –

– Lo sabemos, Magnus, – Jace dijo, casi divertido.

– Todas las cosas que has estado diciendo no tienen sentido, – Alec dijo en voz alta, mirando de forma retadora a Sebastián, que le miró sorprendido. – Pero te puedo asegurar que nunca tuve que pagar un solo centavo para experimentar el placer con Magnus. –

Jace resopló bajo su aliento y Magnus suspiró de alivio. De alguna forma eso era mejor que ver a Alec derrotado. Alec era un hombre orgulloso, criado para ser un rey. Sebastián no podía romper eso, sin importar todo lo que hubiera hecho.

Alec parecía a punto de decir algo más, cuando Sebastián, llenó de furia le jaló y le susurró algo al odio, mientras discretamente deslizaba su mano detrás de su espalda. Los ojos de Alec se llenaron de dolor y pérdida.

– ¡Ni siquiera lo niega! – Sebastián exclamó.

– Defiéndete, – Magnus murmuró, sintiéndose impotente y sin despegar los ojos de Alec. – Defiéndete, amor. –

Pero Alec se quedó callado, y el corazón de Magnus se hundió.

– Por haberse mezclado con un pirata de la forma en que lo hizo, – Sebastián anunció, callando los susurros de la multitud. – Y por haber asesinado a Sir Starweather sin otro motivo que su necesidad de poder, el Príncipe Alexander se ha convertido en uno de ellos. Ahora es un pirata. –

Sebastián bajó la manga de Alec, mostrando la piel de su muñeca, donde ahora había una P, que resaltaba en su pálida piel. Sebastián se aseguró de mostrarla el tiempo suficiente para que todos pudieran verla, hasta que le soltó y Alec se apresuró a bajar su manga, mordiendo su labio.

– Defiéndete, – Magnus rogó de nuevo.

A su lado, Jace tragó con fuerza. – Le vamos a rescatar, – le susurró. – No me importa si es lo último que haga. –

Magnus asintió, viendo como Alec solo daba un paso hacía atrás.

– Ahora es un pirata, – Sebastián proclamó. – ¿Y qué le hacíamos a los piratas antes de que la corrupción de Robert les perdonara? – tomó una pausa para dar efecto. – Les sentenciamos a muerte. Pero no se preocupen, por su sangre real, no le colgaremos como a los piratas. Será decapitado el sábado, a las doce campanadas, como dictan nuestras tradiciones. –

– ¡No puedes hacer eso! – Imogen siseó, levantándose de su asiento. – ¡No puedes sentenciar a nuestro Rey sin pruebas ni un juicio! –

– ¡¿Tu Rey?! – Sebastián siseó, llenándose de furia y mirando a Imogen. – ¡Yo soy tu Rey! – gritó. – ¡Y será mejor que lo recuerdes si no quieres terminar a su lado el sábado! ¡Su silencio es prueba suficiente! ¡Yo no necesito más pruebas, y tu tampoco! –

– ¡Impostor! – alguien gritó dentro de la multitud.

– ¡Usurpador! – alguien más exclamó, siendo seguido de más gritos.

Magnus observó como los ojos de Alec se abrían en sorpresa, como si hubiera pensado que su gente le daría la espalda. Pero Magnus sabía que la gente le apoyaría.

– Dios, – Magnus soltó el aire, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. – Tenemos que salir de aquí. –

– ¿Qué? – Jace ya no se molestaba en murmurar, los gritos de la gente llenaban el silencio. – Esto finalmente se está poniendo bueno. –

– Sebastián va a asesinarlos si no se detienen, – Magnus dijo con desesperación. – Va a tomar a los más escandalosos y los pondrá como ejemplo. Necesitamos salir de aquí antes de que se salga de control. –

– Pero Alec…–

– Le recuperaremos, – Magnus le aseguró. – He recolectado un montón de deudas en favores durante estos años y se exactamente a quien cobrarle el suyo. –

Jace finalmente asintió, abriéndose camino entre la agitada multitud. Magnus le siguió, escondiendo su rostro y lanzando una mirada a su espalda. Alec solo negaba, mirando la escena con terror.

– Suficiente, – dijo Alec, finalmente, y Magnus pudo recordar la misma palabra siendo pronunciada de la misma forma por su padre, al detener la ejecución.

Jace también se detuvo para voltear a ver la escena. Sebastián tenía la mano alzada a punto de darle órdenes a sus guardias.

– Aceptaré mi destino, – la voz de Alec sonaba llena de dolor, pero solemne, al hablarle a su gente. – Por favor, no se pongan en peligro por mi. Si su amor por mi familia es así de grande, guarden sus energías para asegurarse que mis hermanos estén a salvo, y vivan para pelear otro día. Eso es todo lo que les pido. –

Hasta ese punto, Magnus nunca había entendido lo que era hacer un sacrificio, y el valor que esto conllevaba.

La agitación disminuyó, y la multitud veía a Alec como un Rey, combinado con admiración y aprensión. Viendo lo mucho que su Rey amaba a su pueblo. Las palabras de Alec se alzaban entre el silencio, haciendo que la multitud obedeciera la orden.

Sin poder evitar que su corazón se inflara, Magnus se preguntó como es que se había enamorado de un hombre tan noble y desinteresado, y aunque eso mismo le estaba rompiendo el corazón, Magnus no se arrepentía de nada.

– Larga vida al rey, – Magnus masculló bajo su aliento, sintiendo como una lágrima traicionera se escapaba, al ver como Sebastián arrastraba a Alec dentro del castillo.

– ¡Larga vida al rey! – Jace repitió detrás, pero a diferencia de Magnus, este si gritó, lleno de determinación.

Alec detuvo sus paso, viendo hacía atrás con ojos abiertos en sorpresa, buscando la familiar voz. Y Magnus pudo comprender la situación.

– ¡Larga vida al rey! – la multitud repitió al unísono, las tres veces que dictaba la tradición.

– No sabe que lo logramos, – soltó Magnus, tomando a Jace del brazo. – ¡Alec no sabe que lo logramos! –

– Probablemente le hicieron creer que habíamos muerto, – Maia comprendió también. – Eso explicaría porque se veía tan derrotado. –

– Bueno, no estamos muertos, – Jace gruñó. – Y por lo que dijo, parece que tenemos otra ejecución que detener. –

– Bueno, podré pagar mi deuda, – Magnus finalizó, caminando de vuelta.

Porque Magnus Bane siempre pagaba sus deudas.

 

 


	5. Capítulo 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ya casi acaba el sufrimiento de Alec... no desesperen (:

Jace. Había sido la voz de Jace en la multitud. Alec estaba seguro. Y Sebastián había dicho que sus amigos habían secuestrado a sus hermanos, así que eso significaba que lo habían logrado. Isabelle y Max eran libres, y Jace estaba bien. No había duda de ello. Había sido la voz de Jace.

Y si Jace estaba vivo, quizá Magnus… No. Darse falsas esperanzas solo sería peor.

Estaba de vuelta en su celda, esposado de nuevo. Sebastián caminaba en frente de él, gruñendo. Era obvio que estaba lleno de ira.

– Malditos campesinos, – masculló lleno de furia.

– Me mentiste, – Alec dijo, aun sin poder creer que sus hermanos habían logrado escapar. – Escaparon. Lo lograron. –

– ¡Cállate! – Sebastián detuvo su andar, estrellando su puño contra la mejilla de Alec.

Alec gritó de dolor. Quería seguir preguntando, pero sabía que Sebastián solo le diría más mentiras, y hasta ahora no había sido capaz de diferenciar sus mentiras de la verdad.

– ¡Yo soy el rey! – Sebastián le gritó a la cara. – Y les quedará claro, – dijo, lleno de rencor. – Morirás el Sábado, y tu asqueroso cuerpo será enterrado con el de tus inútiles padres. Capturaré de nuevo a tu hermana y me casaré con ella. Y entonces, nadie será capaz de negarme de nuevo. Me amarán, o haré que me teman. –

Alec recordaba que cuando era niño, había tenido muchas dudas sobre si merecía ser Rey. Jace siempre había sido mejor luchador, y más fuerte. Alec siempre había sido reservado y no le gustaba resaltar. Hubo un tiempo en el que se había convencido que Jace sería mejor rey. La gente le amaba al momento en que abría la boca, y el ser engreído era solo parte de su encanto. Pero una vez Jace le había dicho que jamás podría cargar con todas las responsabilidades que el puesto traía, responsabilidades que solo Alec podía cargar.

Luego, Alec se había convencido que Isabelle sería mejor candidata. Ella era fuerte, tenaz e inteligente, siendo una mejor líder que él. Ella siempre era amable sin importar el rango social de las personas, y le había enseñado a Alec la virtud de la tolerancia.

Con la cabeza llena de dudas, Alec había ido a confrontar a su padre, asegurándole que el no era el indicado. Que cuando tuviera la edad, le cedería el lugar a uno de sus hermanos.

Pero Robert solo le había sonreído, de esa forma cálida que solo reservaba para su familia. Aun podía recordarse perfectamente, con solo diez años de edad, parado en frente de su padre en la Sala del Consejo, frunciendo el ceño y con sus puñitos apretados lleno de determinación.

– Ser Rey no se trata de la sangre, – le dijo, en voz suave. – o de ser el mejor luchador, el más inteligente o el más amable. Es sobre ser justo, sobre saber cuando dejar caer un edificio para construir algo nuevo, algo mejor. Es sobre saber lidiar con los conflictos, tanto morales como legales, sin volverte un dictador. Es sobre todo. Un Rey necesita poner su corazón, cabeza y cada parte de su cuerpo en ello. Pero lo más importante es que un Rey necesita ser un buen hombre. Y tu mi niño, te convertirás en el mejor de todos. No existe un mejor heredero a mi trono que tu. No debes tener dudas de ello. –

Las palabras de su padre se habían repetido en su mente por días, meses y hasta años, pero nunca habían tenido sentido hasta que Hodge le dio la noticia de la muerte de su padre y sintió como todo el peso del reino caía sobre sus hombros.

– Si crees que eso es lo que significa ser rey, – Alec le dijo. – Entonces serás el peor de todos. Y la gente lo ve y no debes dudar de su fuerza. Muéstrales lo que es ser un verdadero rey y entonces te apoyarán. Muéstrales a alguien tonto, y quizá te apoyaran. Pero muéstrales a un tirano, y ellos te destruirán. –

Sorpresivamente, Sebastián se rió de él, ni siquiera sonrió o se llenó de furia. Simplemente su expresión se volvió una máscara impasible.

– Yo les mostraré lo que es la destrucción, – susurró Sebastián. – Y comenzaré colgando tu cabeza frente a las puertas para que sepan el destino de los que se atreven a desafiarme. No se controla a la gente con sentimentalismo, Su Majestad. Se les controla con miedo, – Sebastián tomó la garganta de Alec entre sus manos, cortándole la respiración. – Les muestras que sus miserables vidas están en la palma de tu mano. –

Alec se ahogó en busca de aire, pero Sebastián solo seguía apretando más.

– Y justo cuando piensan que estás siendo misericordioso y pondrás fin a su sufrimiento, les haces tener esperanza, – susurró, soltándole, haciendo que Alec jadeara buscando aire. – Para después, – Sebastián volvió a agarrarle la garganta, aun más fuerte que antes. – Les quitas todo. –

Sus manos se sentían como hielo, y su mirada era de pura locura. Los pulmones de Alec comenzaban a quemar por la falta de aire, comenzando a patear para liberarse, sintiendo como su vista se volvía borrosa. Finalmente su vista se tornó oscura, y Sebastián le soltó abruptamente.

– Disfruta tus últimos cinco días, Su Majestad, – le dijo, con maldad. – Ya que serán tus últimos. –

Lo último que Alec escuchó fue el portazo de la puerta y después todo se volvió negro.

 

*

 

Los días de invierno pasaban demasiado rápido, y para cuando terminaron de contarle la escena del balcón a Isabelle y los demás, ya era de noche. Magnus estaba sentado en la ventana, viendo el pequeño jardín, con Madzie sentada en su regazo.

El cielo oscuro estaba lleno de millones de estrellas que iluminaban el horizonte. Era hermoso. Y Magnus esperaba que donde fuera que Alec estuviera, pudiera verlas, para que le recordara sus noches viajando juntos, viendo el cielo desde su cama, mientras se confesaban sus más profundos sentimientos en privados susurros.

– ¿Cuándo va a volver Alec? – Madzie le preguntó, en voz tímida, girando su cabecita para verle. – ¿Y abuelita? –

Magnus se enfocó en ella, evitando ver el juguetito de madera en forma de pantera negra que tenía en sus manos.

– Abuelita ya no volverá, caramelito, – le susurró. – Ella hizo una cosa muy mala que hizo enojar a muchas personas, así que decidió huir. –

La niña pareció pensarlo por un segundo, frunciendo sus cejitas, y finalmente asintiendo. – ¿Y Alec? –

– El volverá, – Magnus le susurró con seguridad. – Vamos a salvarlo. –

– Okey, – ella dijo, confiando en la palabra de Magnus.

– ¡Magnus! – Jace gritó, desde el otro lado de la habitación.

– Ahorita vuelto, princesa, – Magnus le dijo con suavidad, y expresión de no querer dejarla. – ¿Qué tal si mientras vuelvo intentas ver las constelaciones que te enseñé? –

Madzie asintió feliz y Magnus la levantó de su regazo, dejando a la niña junta a la ventana mientras el se unía a Jace, viéndole irritado.

– Dijiste que podías conseguir ayuda, – el rubio dijo, ignorando la mala mirada de Magnus.

– Si, – dijo, inclinándose en la mesa donde estaban todos. – Alec es de la realeza. Y sin importar lo que diga Sebastián, las tradiciones deben ser respetadas. No puede colgar a Alec solo porque él lo dice. La realeza que es sentenciada a muerte no puede ser ejecutado por el primer juez, o por el verdugo del casillo. Creo que puedo…–

– ¿Crees que puedes? – Isabelle le preguntó, dudosa. – ¿Y qué si no puedes? No podemos arriesgarnos con “creo”, Magnus. Es la vida de Alec. –

– Solo necesito mandar una misiva a mi contacto, – Magnus dijo, impasible

– No puedes salir, – Simon intervino. – Sebastián a incrementado la seguridad con lo que pasó. Cualquiera con marca pirata es arrestado e inmediatamente condenado a muerte. –

– Puedo escabullirme en la noche, – Magnus suspiró exasperado. – Se como pasar desapercibido. –

– Y si llegas a ser arrestado jamás lo sabremos hasta que sea demasiado tarde, – Isabelle replicó. – No creo que te ejecute públicamente después del último fiasco. –

– Bueno, salí con vida, así que yo no lo llamaría fiasco, – Magnus se burló.

Jace y Maia soltaron una carcajada, obviamente más acostumbrados a su personalidad que Isabelle. A veces olvidaba que nunca había hablado con ella, pero era fácil hacerlo dado que durante un año, la había conocido a través de Alec.

– Necesitamos un plan B, – Luke intervino.

– Yo tengo un plan. De hecho, es el plan A, – Isabelle dijo, y Jace gruñó en desaprobación. – Me voy a casar con Sebastián. –

Magnus estaba seguro que de haber tenido algo en la boca, lo hubiera escupido. Magnus solo le veía con los ojos y la boca bien abierta, lo único reconfortante era que todos tenían la misma expresión.

– ¡¿Qué?! – finalmente Magnus gritó. – ¡¿Estás loca?! –

– ¡Gracia! – Jace dijo, agradeciendo el apoyo y mirando con desaprobación a su hermana.

– Iré al castillo y le diré a Sebastián que me casaré con él si exilia a Alec en vez de ejecutarlo, – Isabelle dijo, con seriedad.

– Podría simplemente forzarte a hacerlo y aun así matar a Alec, – Luke intervino.

– No con el pueblo odiándole ya, – Isabelle argumentó. – Lo negociaría. Le haría ver que quedaría como un rey misericordioso ante el pueblo, y ganaría el derecho legítimo a ser rey. –

– ¡Es un maldito psicópata! – Jace explotó. – ¡No voy a dejar que hagas esto! –

– Bueno, es mi decisión, –Isabelle replicó. – Ya soy un adulto, por si lo habías olvidado. –

– Isabelle, – Magnus intervino, hablando suavemente. Era obvio que la chica estaba sufriendo, tanto como él, – Alec está donde está porque lo que más le importa es su familia, – Magnus le dijo, buscando las palabras correctas. – Tomó todos esos riesgos para liberar a ti y a Max. Tu no viste el alivio en su mirada cuando se dio cuenta de que tu y Max estaban a salvo. Saber que te sacrificaste de esa forma por él solo le haría más daño. –

– ¿Entonces que sugieres? – ella exclamó, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas de frustración. – ¡No podemos simplemente sentarnos a esperar mientras Sebastián tortura a mi hermano! –

– Lo se, – Magnus murmuró. – Créeme, preferiría estar con él sin importar pasar por lo que el está pasando, pero eso no ayudaría, ni tampoco tu idea. Solo sería volver a donde empezamos, pero ahora mil veces peor. –

– Yo solo…– Isabelle parecía considera las palabras, inhalando y exhalando. – Necesito hacer algo. Mis padres fueron asesinados y yo no pude hacer nada. No-no- puedo… no puedo dejar que pase de nuevo. No puedo…–

Magnus la abrazó, acariciándole el cabello de forma consoladora. Ella no lloró, solo le abrazó soltando toda su frustración. Quizá era porque no quería verse débil o porque ya había llorado demasiado.

– Le liberaremos, cariño. – Magnus le prometió, aun abrazándola. – Pero lanzarse a la guarida del león no es la solución. –

Isabelle solo asintió contra su pecho. Y cuando Magnus la vio más calmada, se giró hacia el grupo.

– Yo entregaré su carta, Señor, – Alaric dijo, viéndole con respeto.

Magnus alzó la ceja, lanzándole una mirada sorprendida a Ragnor. – Me dijo Señor. –

– Tu padre estaría orgulloso, – Ragnor se burló. – Yo iré a la Isla Dumort para ver si puedo encontrar quien nos ayude. –

Magnus asintió. – Nosotros haremos un plan desde aquí. Jace e Isabelle conocen a la perfección las leyes, y Luke conoce los métodos de La Clave. Encontraremos algunas lagunas. Mándenos una respuesta tan pronto como la tengan. –

Alaric y Ragnor asintieron, y rápidamente tomaron sus cosas y dejaron el lugar. Finalmente Magnus soltó a Isabelle.

– Pensé que los piratas olían mal, – ella le susurró. – ¿Por qué tu hueles como a primavera. –

– El es el rey de los piratas, – Jace comentó, sonriendo burlón.

– Exactamente, – Magnus replicó. – Tengo una reputación que mantener.

Isabelle soltó una carcajada, pero cuando se compuso, Magnus solo vio determinación en su mirada. Al voltear a ver a Jace, se encontró con el mismo brillo, y de alguna forma, sintió que las cosas iban a salir bien.

 

*

 

Alec estaba perdido en cuando espacio y tiempo. La celda era demasiado oscura, y lo único que se escuchaba eran los gritos y llantos de otros prisioneros. Incluso escuchó como una mujer rogaba, por varias horas, por la oportunidad de ver a su esposo una última vez, pero nadie le contestó.

Pero si algo le mantenía con vida, a pesar del dolor, era el saber que sus hermanos estaban a salvo, lejos del castillo. E intentaba no pensar en Magnus.

No sabía lo que iba a pasar, no podía imaginar que alguien le fuera a rescatar. Además de que su consuelo era saber que si moría, se podría reunir con Magnus en la otra vida.

Por ahora, solo le quedaba atesorar sus momentos juntos, los ojos dorados de Magnus, su sonrisa burlona pero tierna solo para Alec, sus devotas confesiones y palabras de amor que le susurraba en sus noches juntos.

Las puertas de su celda rechinaron y Alec suspiró de alivio al ver que no era Sebastián, si no Maureen. Su cabello estaba despeinado, y su cabeza baja, pero Alec sabía que no era por respeto. Supuso que era por vergüenza.

– Su Alteza, – ella susurró como saludo.

Nadie le había llamado así en esos últimos días que se sentían como siglos. Desde que Hodge le había dicho Su Majestad, dándole la noticia de la muerte de sus padres. Ese saludo le hizo recordar los días en los que todo había sido más sencillo y menos complicado. Días felices con Magnus.

– Hola, Maureen, – él respondió, sintiendo como se le rompía la voz.

– El Rey Sebastián me pidió que le trajera esto, – ella dijo, sosteniendo un plato de comida en sus manos. Incluso olía bien, pero Alec estaba seguro que era por su hambre.

– ¿Qué día es? – preguntó en vez.

– Lunes. –

Alec frunció el ceño. Solo habían pasado dos días, pero Alec había sentido que fue una eternidad.

Maureen no dijo nada más y solo se acercó. Llenó el tenedor con papas y lo llevó a la boca de Alec, y aunque se sentía humillado, el hambre le ganó, comiendo lo que ella le ofrecía.

– ¿Qué te hizo? – Alec le preguntó en un susurró.

Maureen solo negó, ofreciéndole un vaso de agua. – Beba, Señor, – ella dijo con suavidad. – Necesita hidratarse. –

– Voy a morir pronto, de todas formas, – Alec argumento, débilmente. – ¿Qué te hizo? –

Ella abrió la boca para contestar, pero tan pronto como iba a decir algo, se escucharon unos pasos en el pasillo y Maureen se congeló, llenándose de miedo su mirada.

– Hasta luego, Señor, – ella soltó, y rápidamente se giró y se fue.

– ¡Maureen, espera! – Alec exclamó.

Pero la chica ya no estaba.

 

  
*

 

– Izzy, ¿Alec va a morir? –

Magnus no pretendía espiar. Estaba caminando de vuelta a su habitación cuando escuchó la voz inocente de Max y su corazón se detuvo. La curiosidad le ganó y no pudo evitar asomarse entre la puerta abierta. Isabelle estaba sentada en la cama al lado del pequeño Max, quien ya estaba envuelto entre los cobertores, pero con los ojos bien abiertos con esfuerzo, dado que su carita se veía llena de cansancio.

– Claro que no, – Isabelle le contestó. Aunque su cabello le cubría casi todo el rostro, Magnus pudo reconocer el miedo en su mirada. – Vamos a salvarle, porque eso es lo que hacemos en nuestra familia. Nos cubrimos la espalda juntos. –

– Eso es lo que mamá decía, pero ahora está muerta, – Max replicó.

Magnus cerró los ojos maldiciendo internamente la existencia de Sebastián, algo que hacía bastante seguido. Si tuviera la oportunidad, le daría una probada de su propia medicina. En ese último año, el corazón de Magnus se había suavizado, pero aun seguía siendo un pirata, y ello había pasado por la corrupción de La Clave. Aunque al final había cargado el título orgullosamente. Así que Sebastián no tenía idea de lo que se le venía encima.

– Todo va a estar bien, Max, – Isabelle dijo, acariciando el cabello del niño. – Si no podemos recuperar el trono, al menos rescataremos a Alec. –

– Okey, – Max dijo, pero Magnus claramente pudo escuchar la duda en su voz.

Max solo tenía ocho años, pero ya había pasado por demasiado, había aprendido a ser fuerte para no sufrir más en el futuro. Magnus lo sabía, el también había crecido así, guardando su corazón bajo llave para prevenir que fuera lastimado.

Finalmente, Magnus regresó a su habitación. Sin Ragnor y con Jace poniéndose al día con Clary, Magnus tenía la habitación para él solo. Así que se acostó y cerró los ojos.

En el silencio del la habitación, no hubo nada que le distrajera de pensar en Alec, en como lucía en el balcón, como había temblado cuando Sebastián le había tocado, las marcas en sus muñecas.

Magnus recordaba lo doloroso que había sido cuando le pusieron la letra en su muñeca. El comodoro había parecido disfrutarlo, aun más al saber quien era su padre. A veces aun podía cerrar los ojos y recordar la maldad en la mirada del comodoro.

Pero ahora lo que más recordaba al pensar en su marca era el mar, infinito y hermoso.

Alec no estaba ahí, pero Magnus podía sentir su aura rodearle, hermosa y fuerte. Aunque a su lado, la cama estuviera vacía. Magnus extrañaba poder acurrucarse y enredarse entre el cuerpo del otro, extrañaba su olor, como impregnaba el aire cada vez que Alec estaba ahí.

Su corazón quemaba desde el momento en que se habían separado, prometiéndose que se volverían a ver al amanecer, y sabía que ese dolor no cesaría hasta que se volvieran a reunir.

Magnus acarició su dedo vacía, donde debía estar el anillo que Alec le había dado, y finalmente cayó dormido, prometiéndose que sin importar el precio, recuperaría a Alec.

Sentía que no había dormido más de diez minutos cuando su puerta se abrió azotándose. Magnus brincó de la cama, despertándose rápidamente y tomando su espada antes de reconocer a Jace, viéndole sorprendido y asustado.

– Isabelle se fue, – le anunció, y el estómago de Magnus se revolvió. – Se fue. –

 

*

 

El cansancio se reflejaba en cada músculo y hueso de su cuerpo. Estaba demasiado cansado como para pelear, incluso como para tener esperanza.

Cuando la puerta de su celda se abrió, no tuvo fuerza para alzar la cabeza. Tampoco lo necesitó, porque rápidamente un fuerte agarre le tomó de la cabeza, alzándola para encontrarse con una maniática sonrisa.

– Oh, mírate, – Sebastián dijo burlón. – Te ves terrible. –

– He tenido mejores días, – Alec intentó contestar, sin poder mantener los ojos abiertos. – ¿Has venido a regocijarte de nuevo? ¿O prefieres torturarme más? –

Alec solo quería seguir durmiendo. Al menos en sus sueños, podía ver a Magnus vivo y brillante como siempre, con el carisma que Alec tanto amaba. En sus sueños aun era un hombre libre.

– Algo así, – Sebastián dijo. – Pero puedo herir tu cuerpo todo lo que quiera, pero sanarás. En cambio tu mente…–

No terminó, para darle efecto a sus palabras. Alec solo suspiró, Magnus ya no estaba, así que no había mucho que pudiera hacerle.

– ¿Qué quieres? – soltó Alec, apretando los dientes.

– Solo quería compartirte las buenas noticias, – Sebastián dijo, tan animado que hizo que Alec quisiera romperle la cara. – ¡Isabelle y yo nos vamos a casar! –

El aire abandonó sus pulmones. Todo comenzó a moverse a su alrededor y su visión se volvió borrosa, al sentir como su mirada se llenaba de lágrimas.

– No, – Alec susurró, intentando mantenerse enfocado. – Ella escapó. –

– Lo hizo, – Sebastián dijo, queriendo molestarlo. – Pero ella volvió anoche. Por ti. –

– No, – Alec dijo de nuevo, sabiendo que su voz sonaba como un ruego. – Estás mintiendo. –

– Es una lástima que tu no vayas a estar para presenciarlo, – dijo, con un tono falso de tristeza. – Ella aceptó casarse conmigo con la condición de que te liberara. Bueno, si puedes llamar libertad al exilio. Dije que si, obviamente. –

Alec le miró con los ojos abiertos, sin poder creerlo.

– Al matrimonio, – Sebastián aclaró, sonriendo con maldad. – Aun serás ejecutado el Sábado. Ella no estaba demasiado feliz por ello, pero me aseguraré de alegrarla en la noche de bodas. –

Alec gruñó, tomando todas sus fuerzas para abalanzarse contra Sebastián, pero las cadenas le detuvieron abruptamente.

– Mientes, – murmuró Alec.

– Supongo que tendrás que esperar para creerlo, – Sebastián dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. – Es una pena, de verdad. Pudimos haber sido como hermanos. Si no hubieras expuesto a mi padre y hacer que lo mataran solo para proteger a tu estúpido pirata, pude haberte mostrado piedad. –

– Guárdatela, – Alec gruñó. – No quiero tu piedad. Aceptar tu piedad sería como deshonrar a las personas que asesinaste. –

– De verdad, eres demasiado dramático, – Sebastián giró los ojos. – Todo es política, Alexander. Hubieras sido un buen rey si hubieras entendido eso. –

– Necesitas conciencia, valores y honor para decidir lo que es correcto, no política, – Alec replicó, aunque sabía que era perder el tiempo. – Pero no espero que tu lo entiendas. Tu crees que el honor viene con el título que tengas, pero no, viene con las decisiones y la forma en que vives tu vida. –

– Eres tan aburrido como tu padre, – Sebastián chasqueó la lengua, mirándole con una sonrisa burlona. – Aunque dejó de ser aburrido cuando le tuvo hincado ante mi, mientras le rebanaba la garganta. –

Alec cerró sus puños, inhalando profundamente.

– Sus ojos me miraban suplicante pero él no podía hablar, – Sebastián continuó. – Solo tenía ojos para tu madre. Ella fue bastante valiente, al principio. Pero al final también rogó. –

Alec no contestó, pero la mordaz mirada que le lanzaba a Sebastián lo decía todo.

– Tu familia ha gobernado por mucho tiempo, – Sebastián susurró. – Ya es tiempo de que Idris se despida de la dinastía Lightwood. Con el tiempo, la gente se olvidará de ustedes, pero recordarán el apellido Morgenstern por siempre. –

Alec chasqueó la lengua. – O al menos eso crees, – soltó, encogiéndose al saber lo que venía.

Sebastián le lanzó una mirada llena de odio y golpeó sus heridas, abriéndolas.

– Quizá la próxima vez te corte la lengua, – Sebastián murmuró, mientras Alec sentía como la sangre caía de su cuerpo. – Eso es lo que le hice a las personas en el castillo que aclamaban su lealtad hacía ti. Son mucho más obedientes cuando no pueden hablar. –

– Estás enfermo, – Alec soltó.

– Quizá, – Sebastián se encogió de hombros, sin afectarse. – Pero al menos yo prefiero la compañía de las mujeres en la cama, y no la de los hombres. –

– Y aun así yo sería un mucho mejor Rey que el bárbaro, caprichoso, psicópata descendiente de un hombre violento y corrupto. Supongo que tendremos que estar de acuerdo en que nunca estaremos de acuerdo. –

– Supongo, – Sebastián dijo entre dientes, – Al menos por los pocos días que te quedan. –

Y sin decir nada más, salió de la celda.

Pareció que pasaron horas, quizá más o quizá menos, cuando la celda se abrió de nuevo. Maureen entró, con un plato de verduras y un vaso de agua. Ella no dijo nada esta vez, simplemente le alimentó con la mirada baja.

– ¿Es cierto? – Alec preguntó, después de un rato. – ¿Isabelle se entregó por mi? –

Maureen pareció dudar un momento, pero finalmente asintió, mirándole con tristeza.

– Mierda, – Alec gruño en frustración y exasperación. – Mierda. ¿Por qué nunca obedece? –

– Ella pensó que podría salvarle. Señor, – Maureen dijo. – Quiso hacer lo mismo que usted hizo cuando se entregó para que sus amigos pudieran escapar. Se sacrificó por usted. –

– Yo solo quería que ella estuviera a salvo, – Alec frunció los labios. – Sebastián es un psicópata, debía saber que no iba a funcionar. –

– Ella solo quería ayudar, – Maureen dijo con confianza, pero cuando Alec le miró a los ojos, ella volvió a bajar la mirada. – Lo siento. No pretendía ser…–

– Está bien, – Alec contestó. – No estás siendo irrespetuosa. Tienes permitido expresarte. Créeme, he recibido peores cosas, – Alec le sonrió, señalando su cuerpo.

– Lo siento señor, – Maureen le miró con lágrimas en los ojos. – Quisiera poder hacer algo pe-pero … él…–

– Lo se, – Alec dijo, – No te pediré que arriesgues tu vida por mi. –

– No es por mi, – Maureen negó.

Y Alec comprendió, haciendo que sus ganas de asesinar a Sebastián aumentaran. Claro que Maureen también tendría una familia. Una madre, un padre o un hermano, y apostaba a que Sebastián también los tenía amenazados.

– ¿Tu familia? – Alec susurró. Y Maureen solo se limpió las lágrimas.

– Mi madre intentó rebelarse al principio, – dijo ella lentamente. – Ella llevaba años trabajando en el castillo y siempre le fue leal a su familia, – Alec no pudo evitar notar el pasado en la oración. – Sebastián le amenazó con cortarle la lengua si no paraba. Y cuando ella no obedeció, lo hizo. Después una infección le atacó y…–

Ella no terminó la oración, pero Alec no necesitó más explicación. – Lo siento. –

– Quisiera poder ayudar, – ella dijo en voz baja. – Pero tengo que proteger a mi hermano. Siento tanto lo de sus padres, sus hermanos. Y su pirata. –

– La familia es primero, – Alec le dijo suavemente. Después le corrigió amablemente. – Magnus. Su nombre es Magnus, y él era más que un simple pirata, – el hablar de Magnus hacía que su corazón gritara en agonía por la perdida, y que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. – Él era el amor de mi vida. –

 

*

 

– Debí haberlo sabido, – Jace gruñó, luciendo exasperado, desesperado, con el cabello hecho un desastre.

– Supongo que el instinto protector viene de familia, – Magnus suspiró, dándole apoyo a Jace. – Ambos sabíamos que Alec hubiera hecho lo mismo. –

– Pero ahora ambos son prisioneros y no quiero ni pensar en lo que el bastardo estará haciendo con ellos, – Jace pasaba las manos por su rostro, de forma cansada.

– Entonces no lo hagas, – Maia intervino, con voz neutral. – Piensa en como vamos a rescatarlos y ponerle fin al reinado de terror de Sebastián. –

Jace asintió, y se enderezó en la silla. – Alaric ya ha de haber llegado. Ragnor probablemente ya casi llegue a Isla Dumort. ¿Qué podemos hacer mientras esperamos sus noticias? –

– Liberarlos es nuestra prioridad, – Magnus dijo. – Y aunque me encantaría asesinarle con mis propias manos, creo que lo mejor para recuperar el trono de forma legítima, sería ejecutarlo siguiendo las estúpidas leyes. –

– El problema también es el General Aldertree, – Luke dijo, desde la pared donde estaba recargado. – Aldertree y Sebastián son uno. Si derrocamos a Sebastián también tenemos que derrocar a Aldertree, porque el es el que controla a la guardia. –

– Aldertree asistirá en la ejecución, – dijo Simon, – No que vaya a haber una, – añadió rápidamente, asustado. – Quiero decir, vamos a salvar el día y liberar a Alec, ¿cierto? –

Magnus rió. – Cierto, Salomón. –

– Nosotros nos encargaremos de Aldertree, – Maia intervino. – ¿Qué hay de La Clave? En Idris tenemos tres poderes que son: el Rey, el ejercito y La Clave. No podemos recuperar el trono al menos que derroquemos los tres. –

– Yo puedo lidiar con La Clave, – Luke respondió, dándole la razón. – Lady Imogen es difícil pero es una mujer de tradiciones, pone la ley ante todo. Claramente no aprueba la sexualidad de Alec pero estoy seguro de que desaprueba aun más la forma en que Sebastián pasa sobre las leyes de La Clave. –

– Los guardias estarán rodeando el patio de la ejecución, – Lydia intervino, tímidamente. – Así que no creo que tenga problema en infiltrarse al castillo, Sir Luke. Imogen no asistirá a la ejecución porque estará preparando la coronación de Sebastián. Ahí puede intentar hablar con ella. –

Magnus la miró, casi se había olvidado de ella. Había estado callada desde que volvieron. Claramente no estaba cómoda entre ellos. Aunque Magnus la comprendía, así se había sentido cuando Alec le había presentado a la tripulación del barco y a su familia.

– ¿Qué hay de Madzie y Max? – preguntó, intentado no pensar en Alec, y mantenerse centrado. – Alguien debe quedarse con ellos. –

– Yo los llevaré conmigo, – Clary acababa de llegar del mercado cuando habló, dándole una manzana a Jace. – A penas había iniciado a aprender a pelear cuando todo esto pasó, así que no creo poder ayudarles en la batalla. Estaré entre la multitud, con Max y Madzie, lo suficientemente lejos para que nadie nos vea. Creo que es mejor no estar en la casa de seguridad, en caso de que algo salga mal. –

– Es una buena idea, – Magnus giró los ojos al ver la expresión de preocupación de Jace. – Pero asegúrate de estar lo suficientemente lejos para poder huir si algo sale mal. –

Clary asintió, dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora a Jace, quien tomó la mano de la chica y la besó. Cuando Jace se separó, Magnus ya se estaba comiendo su manzana.

– ¡Hey! – Jace protestó. – ¿Cómo hiciste eso? –

– La robé mientras estabas demasiado ocupado para prestarme atención, – Magnus sonrió burlón. – Es el arte de la distracción, cariño. –

Mientras hablaba, sus ojos y los de Jace se abrieron en sincronía.

– Mierda, – Magnus soltó. – Ya tengo un plan. –

– Me duele admitirlo, – Jace dijo con el mismo tono de sorpresa. – Pero creo que eres un maldito genio. –

– ¿En la escala del uno al diez que tan peligrosa es esa idea? – Simon preguntó, dudosamente.

– Diecisiete, – Magnus dijo, seriamente. – Es bastante arriesgada. –

– Ya me encanta, – Maia exclamó, golpeando la mesa e inclinándose hacía Magnus. – Escuchémosla. –

 

*

 

Alec esperaba que su visitante fuera de nuevo Sebastián o Maureen. Eran los únicos que iban, desde que estaba ahí. Pero esta vez había otro hombre. Era alto, moreno y con cabello largo y negro, y le miraba fijamente. Tenía una marca en forma de hoja en su mejilla, por lo que supo que era de la tierra de los Seelie, que estaba después de una colina que los separaba de Alicante.

– Su Majestad, – dijo el hombre, inclinándose para saludarlo. Su voz era suave, como la de una canción. – MI nombre es Meliorn. Soy el caballero de la Corte Seelie, y seré quien le ejecute mañana. Vine a presentar mis respetos. –

Alec solo asintió, respirando en alivio cuando Meliorn soltó las cadenas de sus muñecas, liberándole. Alec intentó acariciarlas pero con solo tocarlas, estas ardieron de dolor. Alec miró hacía la puerta, buscando una ruta de escape, pero esta estaba custodiada por dos guardias armados.

Y Alec no tenía ni armas ni fuerza, así que llegó a la conclusión de que un intento de escape sería en vano.

Meliorn le miraba con respeto, mientras le entregaba una pequeña bolsa de un material plisado. Esa era la tradición al ejecutar a un monarca. No era algo que pasaba comúnmente, pero cuando pasaba, la tradición era que el verdugo debía ser elegido entre las cortes vecinas de Alicante. Esa persona debía darle un regalo que debía cargar el día de la ejecución, como una ofrenda hacía su dios para pedir perdón.

Alec nunca había creído en esas cosas, pero aun así aceptó el regalo. Además de que hizo todo más real. Iba a morir.

– Mi fe está en sus manos, – Alec recitó las palabras, viéndole fijamente a los ojos. – Espero que encuentre paz y perdón en un futuro, sabiendo que fue el responsable de hacer el trabajo sucio de un tirano y el que condenó a todo un reino a la oscuridad. –

– No sabía que era un fatalista, – una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios, viéndose casi divertido.

– Bueno, no esperas que tenga esperanza, sabiendo todo lo que he pasado, – Alec suspiró. – Voy a morir mañana. –

– Un poco de esperanza en los tiempos difíciles, puede ser lo que de un giro a lo inevitable, – replicó Meliorn, y después de una pausa agregó. – El tiempo tiene una forma de engañar incluso a la persona más pragmática, – Alec simplemente le observó

Sin decir más, Meliorn abrió la bolsa y sacó el contenido. Cuando Alec vio el objeto, su aliento se atoró.

– Hable con Lord Morgenstern, – Meliorn dijo. – Lo convencí de dejarle morir con él. Lo consideró una buena idea, pero asumo que sus intenciones no eran las mismas que las mías. –

Alec miró el anillo en su mano, aun con sangre que le recordaba la muerte de Magnus.

– Yo…– Alec no encontraba las palabras. – Gracias. Aunque se supone que tu regalo debe traerte perdón y salud, – dijo, con voz rota. – Se supone que debe ser algo de tu pueblo, pero me estás dando algo que ya era mío. Esta ofrenda no te traerá absolución. –

– Yo creo que si, – Meliorn dijo, con voz críptica. – Y si no, ya encontraré mi absolución después. –

Alec solo frunció los labios y asintió, mientras se volvía a poner el anillo, que ahora se sentía más pesado.

– Hasta mañana, Su Majestad. –

– ¿No vas a…?– Alec señaló sus cadenas, al ver que Meliorn comenzaba a irse.

– Soy un caballero, – Meliorn dijo, viéndole fijamente. – No un torturador. Y aun es un Rey. No debería tener que usar cadenas. –

Y sin decir más, se fue. Alec colapsó contra la pared, respirando aliviado al ser capaz de estirarse y descansar sus piernas, mientras jugaba con el anillo entre sus dedos.

Los Seelies tenían muchas creencias. Alec las había tenido que estudiar, y muchas le habían fascinado. Ellos creían fielmente en la vida después de la muerte, y lo hermosa que era.

Quizá por eso le había dado el anillo. Quizá Magnus y él se volverían a encontrar, y el paraíso les estaría esperando para poder estar juntos.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado <3

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer... y continuaré subiendo otras traducciones (:


End file.
